Entre Demonios y Zoquetes
by Deuteros
Summary: Todo cambia para el trio de oro, nuevos personajes aparecen que cambian el destino de Hermione y Ron, aventuras, desiluciones, y nuevos romances. Los errores se pagan, pero algunas veces las cosas pasan por algo.


Hogwarts, Noviembre de 1996.

-Soy un idiota- decía Ronald Weasley.

Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de Ronald Weasley no sabia que decirle, o mas bien, no se animaba a confirmar la afirmación del pelirrojo, unas semanas antes en un altercado de este ultimo con su hermana Ginny, esta le había revelado un gran secreto de su amiga Hermione, uno que Ron jamás debió de haber conocido, la castaña al parecer había sostenido un breve romance con su "amigo" Viktor Krum, como era de esperarse la noticia no le cayo nada bien al pelirrojo, quien a partir de ese día comenzó a tratar mal e ignorar a su amiga como castigo por haberse besado con "el enemigo".

Ni Harry ni Ron le habían contado a Hermione lo que había pasado, y al parecer tampoco lo había hecho Ginny, la Castaña había intentado muchas veces arreglar las cosas con Ron aunque no sabia que era lo que este tenia, pero el pelirrojo la ignoraba, así había comenzado todo, y a eso faltaba agregar los constantes coqueteos de Lavender Brown y el caso excesivo que Ron le hacia.

La rubia no paraba de lanzarle sonrisas bobas a Ron y este las aceptaba de buen gusto, seguía igual de enfadado con todos, pero cuando Lavender estaba presente trataba de hablar con un tono de voz mas grave de actuar diferente, aunque para Harry la mayoría de las veces le parecía que su amigo solo hacia el ridículo, Hermione se notaba que lo pasaba mal, y finalmente acabo por rendirse y dejar de buscar arreglar las cosas, trataba de hablarle lo menos posible a Ron.

Y así fue como esta situación había comenzado, unos días atrás, Hermione se había demorado en entregar un libro a la biblioteca, ya era tarde, pero si no lo entregaba ese día, la ira de la bibliotecaria caería sobre ella, y la castaña siendo la alumna modelo que era no podía permitirse que le restringieran el acceso a libros, Harry estaba planeando la estrategia final para el próximo partido de quidditch y se disculpo, pensando que así Ron no la dejaría ir sola y quizás podrían arreglar la situación.

Harry no era precisamente la clase de chico que tiene una intuición infalible, así que como la mayoría de las veces se equivoco, pues para que ellos arreglaran sus cosas Ron debería de confesarle a su amiga que era lo que tanto le molestaba y eso era algo prácticamente imposible.

Ron como era de esperarse ignoro a Hermione cuando ella les dijo que iría a la biblioteca para devolver el libro, pues pensaba que Harry la acompañaría, Ron tampoco era la clase de persona que sabe tomar decisiones apropiadas, así que la castaña ante la negativa de ambos chicos a acompañarla salio sola de la sala común, sabia que no tendría muchos problemas, por que aunque ya pasaban de las 9 de la noche su cargo de prefecta le ayudaría para que nadie le impidiera llegar a la biblioteca.

-flashback-

Madame Pince la vio y sonrió cuando vio que había entregado el libro a tiempo, Hermione aprovecho para solicitarle un libro para su redacción de DCAO, se trataba de un libro que estaba en la sección restringida y se necesitaba un permiso de algún profesor para acceder a el la bibliotecaria le dijo que solo tenían dos ejemplares del libro, uno lo tenia el profesor Snape y el otro lo tenia un chico de séptimo curso.

La castaña suspiro, no tendría mas remedio que solicitarle a la profesora McGonagall o al profesor Slugghorn el permiso, pues sabia de antemano que el profesor Snape jamás se lo daría.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y choco con un chico.

-Lo siento- dijo ella.

-No hay problema- dijo el con una sonrisa.

Hermione vio que el traía el libro que ella quería.

-¿Lo va a entregar señor Spencer?- pregunto la bibliotecaria.

-Si- dijo el distraídamente.

-Señora Pince…me pregunto si…- dijo la castaña.

-Olvídelo señorita Granger, necesita de un permiso y antes que usted están en lista de espera cuatro alumnos más- dijo la bibliotecaria.

Hermione suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, la bibliotecaria estaba con la mano extendida esperando que le devolviera el ejemplar.

-Lo siento, cambie de opinión, lo regresare después- dijo el dándose media vuelta y apurándose para adelantarse a la castaña.

Hermione apenas había salido de la biblioteca cuando lo vio unos metros adelante recargado en una barda, apenas la chica paso junto a el, el extendió la mano con el libro.

-Tómalo-

Hermione miro el libro, y después le dedico "su mirada", aquella que les dedicaba muy a menudo a Harry y a Ron cuando estos tenían la ocurrencia de romper las reglas.

-Gracias pero no- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Por?- dijo el despreocupadamente.

La castaña se sorprendió, por que el al contrario de Ron y Harry no parecía nada intimidado, es mas parecía muy divertido.

-Por que no esta bien, por que necesito un permiso y…..- comenzó a explicar ella.

-Por que necesitas un permiso y esperar a que cuatro alumnos mas lo devuelvan, y…además tendrás que pedirle a otro profesor que te de el permiso, por que el pelmazo de Snape no te lo dará- dijo el.

-No lo llames así es un profesor-

-El hecho de que sea profesor no evita que también sea un pelmazo- dijo el sonriendo.

-Pero hay que tratarlo con respeto…sea como sea- dijo ella.

-Bueno, en ese caso, si insistes le llamare señor pelmazo-

Hermione bufo, ni Harry ni Ron eran tan cínicos como el chico que tenia frente a ella, a pesar de pertenecer a la misma casa casi nunca coincidían, además de que era un año mayor.

-Te ves graciosa cuando haces eso- dijo el.

-¿Hacer que?- dijo ella molesta.

-Bufar…lo haces muy a menudo cuando estas con Potter y con tu novio- dijo el mirándola, ya no tenia la misma sonrisa.

-Yo no tengo novio- respondió ella mirándole molesta.

-Pensaba que Weasley era tu novio- dijo el sonriendo.

-Ron no es mi novio-

-Bueno, se la pasan juntos, pensé que lo era-

-¿No es un poco tarde para que estés fuera de la sala común?- dijo ella.

-Un poco, pero lo mismo podría decir de ti-

-Soy prefecta-

-Lo se, eres "la prefecta perfecta"- respondió el riendo por lo bajo.

Hermione empezaba a hartarse de este tipo y meditaba la posibilidad de lanzarle un maleficio que le borrara la sonrisa de la cara.

-Pero….aunque eres prefecta no te toca ronda hoy, así que en lo que a mi respecta eres una alumna común y corriente rompiendo las reglas- agrego.

-No estoy rompiendo las reglas- dijo ella –vine a entregar un libro-

-De hecho estas en un corredor conversando conmigo-

Hermione bufo otra vez y estaba comenzando a darse la media vuelta para dejarlo con la palabra en la boca como acostumbraba hacerlo con Harry y Ron, pero antes de que terminara el volvió a hablar.

-No seas necia y tómalo-

-No es correcto, estaría rompiendo las reglas- respondió mirándolo.

-Mmmm…de hecho técnicamente tu no estarías rompiendo ninguna regla, el que la estaría rompiendo seria yo, tu solo estarías aceptando el ofrecimiento de un compañero de casa que te presta un libro- dijo el.

-Es lo mismo-

-No lo es, el reglamento prohíbe que un alumno haga mal uso de los libros- dijo el.

-Por eso- respondió ella.

-¿Para que quieres el libro?-

-Para completar mi redacción para el profesor Snape- dijo Hermione.

-¿Cual es el uso que se le debe de dar a los libros?- pregunto el.

-Estudio- dijo ella.

-Pues en ese caso no estaría violando ninguna regla, se lo estaría prestando a una compañera para que estudiara-

-Pero…-

-además el reglamento de la biblioteca es claro, en ninguna parte dice que un alumno no puede compartir los libros con los demás, de hecho si esta en la biblioteca es para que todos podamos usarlos.

Hermione comenzó a entretenerse con la filosofía retorcida que el chico tenia sobre los ordenamientos del colegio y ya no le parecía tan insoportable. Es mas le pareció interesante ganarle en su propio juego, después de todo, no era ella la alumna más inteligente del colegio.

-Pero…este es un libro de acceso restringido, se necesita de un permiso para que un alumno lo pueda sacar de la biblioteca, así que técnicamente estaría violando una norma- dijo ella triunfante.

El la miro y sonrió, la castaña estaba segura de haber terminado con la discusión, así que le miro a los ojos y le devolvió una cínica sonrisa.

-De hecho técnicamente no violarías ninguna regla, si bien es cierto se necesita un permiso para sacarlo de la biblioteca, tu no lo estarías sacando de la biblioteca, lo estarías obteniendo de alguien que si tuvo el permiso para sacarlo y te lo presto, así que….no hay ninguna regla violada- dijo el.

Hermione volvió a bufar, y vio que el una vez mas le tendía la mano con el libro.

-Anda, tómalo, un par de días y lo devolveremos- dijo el.

Hermione le sonrió y tomo el libro. Una vez que la discusión termino, ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, el tomo el camino mas largo y ella lo seguía, conversaron acerca de las clases de DCAO el no era partidario de el profesor Snape, pero reconocía que sus clases eran bastante interesantes.

Mientras tanto en la sala común, Ron no paraba de hacer ruidos y murmurar frases ininteligibles, hasta que Harry termino por voltearlo a ver, sabia que era lo que quería su amigo, Hermione no había regresado y suponía que Ron estaba intranquilo, estaba a punto de decirle que fueran a buscarla, cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió para dar paso a Hermione, la mirada de Ron cambio de preocupación a enojo cuando vio que ella venia acompañada de un chico y que platicaban animadamente. Se sentaron juntos en el extremo opuesto donde estaban Harry y Ron, el pelirrojo no les quito la mirada de encima hasta que ella se despidió y subió a su habitación.

-Fin del flashback-

-Ron…seguro que no es lo que parece- decía el moreno.

-Primero la gárgola búlgara y ahora este idiota- dijo Ron.

-Si no le dices nada alguien mas lo hará- dijo Ginny que recién había llegado, pero alcanzo a escuchar los últimos comentarios de los chicos.

-¿Decirle que?- dijo Ron.

-Ron a veces pienso que en verdad eres un idiota profesional- dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Yo no soy idiota- dijo el.

-Pues lo pareces demasiado- respondió ella.

-Debes decirle Ron- dijo Harry.

-No tengo nada que decirle a esa traidora- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Si no tienes nada que decirle, entonces…..¿por que estas tan molesto?- pregunto Ginny.

-Por que…..se relaciona con el enemigo- dijo Ron.

Harry y Ginny cerraron los ojos y menearon la cabeza de forma negativa cuando escucharon la absurda respuesta de Ron.

-Ron es de nuestra misma casa- dijo la pelirroja.

-Pero es un año mayor, no sabemos nada de es tipo- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ron tiene razón en eso último- dijo el moreno.

-Se llama Albert Spencer, séptimo curso de Gryffindor, dicen que es bueno en duelo, que tiene buenas notas y es bastante cínico- dijo ella.

-Es un idiota…..a Hermione le gusta juntarse con idiotas- escupió Ron.

-Acertaste Weasley, el tipo es un idiota, y a Granger le gusta juntarse con idiotas, a ustedes los conoció desde primer curso y a ti en tercero- dijo Draco que había escuchado parte de la conversación.

-Ron no lo conoces lo suficiente para saber si es un idiota- dijo Ginny.

-Es….un gafotas repelente- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Oye- se quejo Harry –así me dices a mí-

-No es malo que Hermione haga nuevos amigos, sobre todo si los dos únicos amigos que tiene la hacen a un lado, uno por estar celoso y el otro por estar obsesionado con el quidditch y seguir a Malfoy.

-Tiene días juntándose con el- dijo Ron.

-¿Será por que el si le hace caso?- dijo la pelirroja. –Además es simpático, su voz es grave y parece que Hermione se la pasa bastante bien-

-Mi voz también es grave- dijo el pelirrojo impostando la voz.

-Ron, mas bien parece que tragaste vidrio molido- dijo su hermana riendo por lo bajo.

El pelirrojo le dedico una mala mirada, y después volteo para ver a Hermione, la castaña estaba en uno de los pasillos acompañada de varios chicos de séptimo, ya tenia un par de días que sus ratos libres los pasaba con ellos.

Hermione extrañaba a sus amigos, pero se harto de que la ignoraran, Harry entre los celos escondidos por la relación de Ginny con Dean y su obsesión por ganar la copa de quidditch y descubrir lo que se traía Malfoy entre manos no le hacia mucho caso, y Ron pasaba de ella olímpicamente, Ginny si no estaba con sus compañeras estaba con su novio, por otro lado la compañía de Albert le resultaba agradable, discutían mucho, si, pero no a gritos, ninguno se enojaba, mas bien era como una sana competencia de egos para ver quien salía vencedor, el grupo de amigos de este era agradable, estaba Marie Trevor una chica bastante divertida y ocurrente, ella le recordaba mucho a Ginny, John Smith un chico bastante callado que le recordaba mucho a Neville, Mia Whitebow que era propensa a los accidentes y no había día que no trajera una vendoleta en los dedos ella se parecía mucho a Harry era bastante distraída y los accidentes siempre topaban con ella, Nicholas Robinsón, bastante serio y siempre tenia una opinión, aunque nadie se la pidiera.

Hermione se sentía bastante a gusto pasando su tiempo libre con ellos, en ese momento, ella y Albert discutían acerca de la legislación mágica sobre los elfos, mientras que Marie jugaba un juego muggle de números, Nicholas y John se entretenían con una partida de naipes explosivos y Mia se frotaba el dedo que recién se había cortado al ojear el quisquilloso.

-Lo que tu propones esta mal- decía el.

-No lo esta…es lo justo- contesto ella.

-No digo que no sea lo justo- respondió Albert.

-¿Entonces?-

-No serian felices-

-Pero….algo se debe de hacer por ellos- dijo la castaña pensativa.

-Si, una regulación que obligue a los magos que tengan elfos a tratarlos bien-

Hermione sonrió, cuando platicaba sobre los elfos aun con Hagrid o Charlie ellos simplemente se negaban a que la situación de los elfos cambiara, y no por que pensaran que estaba bien, solo por que sabían que los elfos eran felices sirviendo a los magos, pero a ninguno se le había ocurrido lo que a su nuevo amigo. De pronto frente a ellos llego Malfoy acompañado de sus dos inseparables gorilas.

-Spencer es una pena que siendo sangre pura estés de amigo de una sangre sucia como Granger- dijo el rubio.

El grupo volteo a ver a Malfoy, todos sabían que era un tipo bastante desagradable, pero jamás se había metido con ellos, Mia estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero antes que la morena hablara Albert se le adelanto.

-Vuelve a llamarla de ese modo y haré que limpies los baños con la lengua estupido-

-Albert no…..- dijo la castaña.

Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron frente a Draco y cerraron los puños, John y Nicholas se pusieron de pie, pero antes de que los chicos hicieran algo un destello de la varita de Albert les había lanzado un hechizo, la ropa de los gorilas había desaparecido y ambos estaban en calzoncillos, las risas de todos los presentes no se hicieron esperar, los gorilas corrieron rumbo a las mazmorras, Draco apenas vio que se quedo solo salio disparado siguiendo a sus amigos. Harry y Ginny estaban destornillándose de risa, mientras que Ron miraba con odio a Malfoy y a Albert.

-Idiota cretino- murmuraba el pelirrojo.

-Vamos, sabemos que Malfoy es un idiota- decía Harry.

-El no, Spencer- dijo secamente Ron.

-Ron, el la defendió de los insultos del hurón- dijo Ginny.

-Pues no tiene por que defenderla, Hermione nos tiene a nosotros y si no estamos nosotros ella es muy capaz de defenderse sola- dijo el pelirrojo antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la sala común.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Cuando Ron la defendió la primera vez de Malfoy termino escupiendo babosas por horas en la cabaña de Hagrid- dijo Harry quien sospechaba que lo que ahora Ron tenía no eran solo celos, sino también envidia.

El pelirrojo deambulaba por los pasillos y recordaba las veces que el salía a defenderla a ella de los insultos de Malfoy, la primera vez que el rubio la llamo sangre sucia el termino escupiendo babosas, la segunda vez cuando el hurón dijo que era una lastima que Hermione no hubiera muerto nadie lo tomo en cuenta cuando intento golpearlo, las dos veces que la había defendido del tonto de Snape solo se había ganado un castigo y después un regaño de Hermione.

-Pero ese idiota si puede atacar a los demás y ella le sonríe….no es justo- dijo el pelirrojo.

Ginny y Harry veían al grupo de séptimo y a Hermione reír y comentar el accidente.

-¿Crees que Ron aun tenga esperanzas?- dijo Harry.

-Hermione lo quiere a el, pero…..Ron es mi hermano y aunque a veces me porte mal con el lo adoro, pero si no cambia no culparía a Hermione por hacerle caso a otro- dijo la pelirroja.

-Eso fue estupendo Rai- dijo Mia.

-¿Rai?- dijo Hermione mirando a la morena.

Los demás chicos se rieron por lo bajo, mientras lanzaban comentarios burleros a Albert para que le contara a la castaña el por que le decían Rai. Hermione sonrió interesada en esa historia.

-¿No me vas a contar?- dijo Hermione.

-Todos tenemos sobrenombres, el mío es Raiju, pero todos terminan siempre llamándome Rai, se les hace mas fácil- dijo el Gryffindor mientras comenzaba a ponerse colorado.

-¿Por qué te dicen Raiju?- dijo la castaña.

-El lo eligió- dijo Marie –es….un demonio oriental que ataca a sus victimas en las noches de tormenta….- dijo ella con una voz melodramática.

Todos incluida Hermione comenzaron a reírse, mientras que Albert se ponía más rojo aun y le lanzaba una mala mirada a Marie.

-¿Y los de ustedes cuales son?- pregunto la castaña.

-Yo soy Laila, pero este tonto me dice gnomo- dijo Marie.

-Mia es Galleta- dijo John.

-Y me lo puse yo solita- dijo la morena.

-John es bass, por que habla tan grave que apenas se le escucha- dijo Nicholas.

-Y el es Nick, por que así lo llama su mama- dijo Marie.

-Ellos son primos- dijo John.

-Solo faltas tu- dijo Mia sonriendo.

-Ella ya tiene uno es "la prefecta perfecta"- dijo Albert ganándose de inmediato un pisotón de la castaña.

La sala común estaba testada, Hermione terminaba de hacer sus deberes junto a Harry y a Ginny que sorprendentemente no estaba con Dean, Ron fingía leer un libro para ignorar a Hermione.

-¿Te diviertes mucho con tus nuevos amigos?- dijo Ginny.

La pregunta de la pelirroja hizo que incluso Ron bajara un libro para escuchar lo que la castaña diría.

-Me la paso bien con ellos, Rai es divertido- dijo Hermione.

-¿Rai?- dijo Harry.

-Raiju- así le dicen dijo la castaña.

-Pues si ese tipo quería un sobrenombre al menos debería de haberse puesto uno menos ridículo- dijo Ron.

Hermione estaba a punto de comenzar a reclamarle a Ron que siempre terminara diciendo algo desagradable de los demás cuando en eso Lavender se sentó junto a Ron.

-Hola Won-Won- dijo la rubia.

Hermione sonrió con malicia mientras los miraba, la rubia no le caía mal, pero detestaba cuando coqueteaba con el pelirrojo, así que lentamente se puso de pie mientras decía.

-Tienes razón Ronald, "Won-Won" si es un sobre nombre con clase- dijo antes de marcharse.

Cuando Albert y los demás la vieron llegar notaron que venia molesta, venia de estar con sus amigos, así que de inmediato imaginaron que ella había discutido con el pelirrojo.

-Vamos a dar un paseo- dijo Albert.

Hermione no lo dudo, de inmediato acepto y salio con su amigo, mientras que Ron continuaba enojado por la cercanía de Hermione con su nuevo "amigo".

-¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto el mientras estaban sentados a la orilla del bosque prohibido.

-Nadie me hizo nada- dijo ella malhumorada.

-¿Y por nada estas así?-

-Es un tonto- contesto la castaña.

-Si que lo es- respondió el.

Hermione le miro de mala manera.

-Es un tonto y lo sabes…..te esta dejando ir- dijo el.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, sabia que lo que su amigo decía era verdad, Ron no hacia nada por estar con ella y mucho menos por arreglar el problema, quizás ya era hora de dejar de luchar pensó ella.

-El no me quiere- dijo la castaña.

-Nunca estarás segura si no se lo preguntas-

-No lo haré…ya lo intente y el no me quiere cerca- dijo la castaña mirándolo.

El comprendió lo que ella quería dar a entender y lentamente se fue acercando, Hermione no se alejo, lo miro sin parpadear y fue cerrando los ojos a medida que el se acercaba, finalmente sus labios se juntaron, ella poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso y así comenzaron a hacer de este, un momento bastante intenso, después de varios minutos se separaron, al contrario de lo que paso con Krum, esta vez no se sentía culpable, pero tampoco se sentía completamente feliz, estaba segura que el era el indicado para ella, pero aun dudada si ella seria la indicada para el.

-Yo….- dijo ella dubitativa.

-No necesitas decir nada- dijo el.

-Es que…no se que decir-

-¿Estas arrepentida?- pregunto Albert.

-No- dijo la castaña.

-Entonces no hay nada que decir- dijo el mirándola y sonriendo.

A punto de las nueve, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y por el entraron los dos tomados de la mano. Apenas lo vio Ron se levanto de inmediato y subió a su habitación, mientras Harry y Ginny lo miraban con tristeza.

-Parece que Ron perdió su oportunidad- dijo Harry.

-Si Ron no se cegara por los celos y abriera su gran boca esto no estaría pasando- contesto la pelirroja.

-Si tu no hubieras abierto la tuya esto no estaría pasando- dijo el moreno –ellos se llevaban mejor y había posibilidades-

Ginny suspiro y cerro los ojos, Harry tenia razón ella era la causante de que esto estuviera pasando, aun con sus celos normales Ron jamás había llegado al limite de ignorarla, al menos no desde que se dio cuenta de que sentía algo mas que amistad por la castaña, pero el saber que Hermione se había besado con Viktor no hizo mas que provocar que Ron cometiera un error tras otro y ahora ella lo estaba pagando.

-Solo tú puedes arreglarlo- dijo Harry.

-¿Yo?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Tú conoces la verdad, y puedes hablar con los dos-

-Hermione nunca estuvo de novia con Krum, el la beso en el baile de navidad y ella le correspondió, pero después se arrepintió, el le pidió ser su novia y ella no acepto, solo lo ve como amigo y nada mas-

-Si Ron supiera eso quizás las cosas pudieran arreglarse- dijo el moreno.

Ginny y Harry se quedaron planeando lo que harían para tratar de arreglar las cosas entre Hermione y Ron, a las 10 de la noche, ella se despidió de sus amigos y subió a su habitación, pero Harry y Ginny se dieron cuenta que cuando se despidió de Albert lo hizo con un beso en los labios. Ginny suspiro, quizás en este momento Ron había perdido cualquier oportunidad y se maldijo internamente por haber provocado todo esto.

Ron mientras tanto Ron en su habitación no atinaba a comprender como ese sujeto en tan solo unos días ya tomaba a Hermione de la mano, mientras que el ni eso había podido hacer en tantos años de conocerse.

Ginny de inmediato subió a las habitaciones de las chicas y toco en la habitación de las chicas de sexto, la única que estaba arriba era Hermione, así que entro dispuesta a hablar con la castaña, aunque eso le costara el enojo de su amiga.

-Hermione….. ¿tu?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Si- contesto Hermione sin necesidad de que su amiga terminara la pregunta.

Era el momento de ahora o nunca, así que antes de que Hermione dijera algo mas se apresuro a confesar.

-Ron se ha comportado como un tonto por mi culpa-

-No tienes por que justificarlo- dijo la castaña.

-Yo….hace unas semanas le grite que tú te habías besado con Krum-

Hermione cerró los ojos, había pasado justo lo que siempre temió, el haber confiado en la pelirroja fue un grave error.

-Yo….te falle Hermione, estaba muy molesta con Ron y quería herirlo, y….estoy arrepentida, el esta así desde ese día, pero es mi culpa- dijo Ginny.

-No, el esta así por tonto- dijo la castaña con amargura.

-Ponle remedio Hermione, habla con el, estoy segura de que te va a escuchar-

-No Ginny-

Hermione suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Me rendí, intente arreglar las cosas aun sin saber que era lo que pasaba, lo busque y el pasa de mi, ya no puedo ni quiero hacer nada-

Ginny salio de la habitación cabizbaja, pensó que si Hermione se enteraba podía ponerle fin a esto, pero no esperaba que su mejor amiga se hubiera rendido y no podía recriminarla por ello, después de todo lo que Hermione había dicho era la verdad.

Su última esperanza era Ron, así que corrió escaleras abajo, le hizo una seña a Harry para que subiera con ella y se encaminaron a la habitación de los chicos, donde encontraron a Ron acostado en su cama.

-Ron escúchame- dijo la pelirroja.

-Gracias, pero prefiero no hacerlo- dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.

-Se que soy responsable de gran parte de lo que esta pasando, por eso quiero ayudar-

-Ron escucha a Ginny- dijo Harry –antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-Ya lo es- dijo Ron mirando al techo.

-No lo es Ron, habla con ella, dile lo que sientes, explícale por que te has comportado así con ella- dijo la pelirroja.

-No lo haré- dijo Ron.

-Pero Ron…..- dijo Harry.

-¿Te has fijado que con el no discute ni pelea?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ron eso no importa ella….- dijo Ginny.

-Ella esta mejor con el, yo solo la hago enojar y llorar, me rindo- dijo Ron volteándose de lado y dándoles la espalda a sus amigos para dar por terminada la platica.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione ya no se sentó a desayunar con ellos, sino que se se sentó junto a Albert y su grupo de amigos, de hecho el la espero a que bajara a la sala común para bajar juntos y cuando entraron al gran comedor lo hicieron tomados de la mano, Ron no dijo nada, evito mirarlos y se limito a desayunar, a la hora de las clases la castaña como siempre se sentó con ellos, Harry esperaba que Ron dijera algo, pero no fue así, el pelirrojo se sentó como siempre a uno de los extremos de la mesa, Harry en medio y Hermione en el otro extremo, a la hora de trabajar en equipos en herbologia la profesora Sprout puso a Ron y a Hermione juntos, mientras que a Harry lo puso con Neville, Harry tenia todas sus esperanzas en que Ron comenzara a pelear con ella y las cosas se arreglaran, que importaba un ridículo mas ni que les descontaran todos los puntos de su casa si con eso se arreglaba todo, Hermione y Ron trabajaban en silencio y solo se dirigían la palabra para pedirse alguno de los implementos que necesitaran, al termino de la clase Harry vio que Albert estaba fuera de los invernaderos esperando a la castaña.

Apenas recogió su mochila ella salio para dirigirse a donde el esta recargado, se dieron un beso, Ron por su parte vio la escena y no dijo ni una sola palabra, se limito a salir del invernadero y el pasar junto a ellos evito mirarlos, Harry salio atrás del pelirrojo y solo se limito a ponerle una mano en el hombro para demostrarle su apoyo. Hermione se quedo unos minutos mas con Albert y después corrió para poder llegar a su clase de encantamientos, mientras que el entraba a la suya de herbologia.

La clase comenzó y Ron no había dicho nada, Hermione tampoco ella estaba esperando algún comentario hiriente de Ron, pero se quedo esperando, por que este nunca llego. El profesor Flitwick tuvo que ausentarse un rato de la clase, cosa que aprovecho Lavender para acercarse a Ron y a Hermione.

-¿Hermione es cierto que tienes algo con Albert Spencer?- pregunto la rubia.

-Si- respondió la castaña evitando mirar a Harry y a Ron.

-Pero…¿desde cuando?- pregunto Lavender.

-Desde ayer-

Hermione esperaba que Ron comenzara una pelea y una monumental, sin embargo se quedo esperando, pues el pelirrojo no dijo nada, comenzó a practicar el hechizo que recién el profesor les había enseñado, Harry tampoco dijo nada, y Lavender al ver que nadie le hacia conversación se acerco a Ron para verle practicar.

-¿Estas bien con el?- dijo Harry.

-Si Harry…estoy bien- dijo ella mirando a los ojos a su amigo.

Harry se sentía extraño, el miedo que había sentido semanas atrás de que sus dos mejores amigos pudieran entablar una relación ya no existía, ahora se sentía bastante triste por ambos, pero por otra parte cada que veía a Hermione con sus nuevos amigos la veía como una chica normal, no estaban hablando de peligros ni había peleas, quizás Ron tenia razón y ella merecía disfrutar de una vida normal con alguien que la hiciera feliz.

Cuando Hermione estaba al lado de Albert se sentía feliz y se olvidaba de todo y de todos, y no podía pedir nada mas, pero en las noches cuando estaba a solas es cuando comenzaban las preguntas, ¿acaso estaría haciendo lo correcto?, el estaba muy seguro de lo que quería, la castaña cerro los ojos e intento ya no pensar mas, después de todo le gustaba lo que tenia y no quería renunciar a ello.

Las semanas siguientes todo siguió igual, Hermione pasaba todo su tiempo libre con Albert y sus nuevos amigos y se había hecho una mas del grupo, su relación con el se había vuelto mas sólida, mientras que con Ron la calma había llegado, pero al precio de una relación cada vez mas distante.

-Los extrañas- dijo Albert mientras miraban el atardecer en la torre de astronomía.

-Si…y no- dijo la castaña.

-Explica eso-

-Los quiero mucho, pero….yo siempre estuve fuera de lugar ahí, ellos dos tienen cosas en comunes aficiones y…..- explicaba ella.

-No es necesario ser idénticos para llevarse bien, míranos a nosotros, no nos gustan las mismas cosas pero siempre estamos juntos- dijo Albert refiriéndose a sus amigos.

-Ellos parecen no extrañarme-

-y tu los extrañas- dijo el.

-No cuando estoy contigo- dijo la castaña antes de besarlo.

Hermione se sentía feliz con sus nuevos amigos, ninguno la criticaba si quería simplemente sentarse y leer un rato, lo mas sorprendente es que algunas veces Albert se sentaba a su lado, mientras la abrazaba y ambos leían y se quedaban hasta tarde discutiendo acerca de leyes mágicas que debían ser reformadas, o de algunas clases que debían de modificarse, ella le ayudaba a el en pociones, mientras que el lo hacia con DCAO.

La ultima clase de Hermione había terminado temprano y estaba esperando a Albert y sus amigos en la sala común, estaba sentada con Harry y Ron, ellos jugaban una partida de ajedrez, mientras ella leía, de pronto el retrato se abrió y entraron John y Nicholas ayudando a Albert a entrar, la castaña al verlo se paro de inmediato y corrió a verlo tirando todas las piezas del juego de los chicos.

-Oye- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué le paso?- dijo alarmada la castaña.

Harry y Ron voltearon y vieron el lamentable estado en el que Albert se encontraba.

-Pues veras…..- dijo Mia –jijijijijijiji barrieron el piso con el-

-¿Qué?- dijo alarmada la castaña.

-Snape pidió un voluntario para un duelo y este tonto lo reto- dijo Nicholas.

-Lo hizo pomada- dijo John.

-No tanto…..Rai le quemo una ceja y le pico un ojo- dijo Marie.

-Naa, lo del ojo no cuenta, fue cuando se convulsiono y lanzo la varita- dijo Mia.

Hermione se tranquilizo cuando escucho las burlas de sus amigos.

-Puede ser un pelmazo antihigiénico, pero es un demonio peleando- dijo Albert.

-¿Por qué lo retaste?- dijo la castaña alejándose de el y cruzándose de brazos.

Los chicos comenzaron a sonreír al verla a ella enojada, durante años la veían reñir a sus antiguos amigos por cada falta que cometían y estaban felices de presenciar como iban a reñir a Raiju y mas felices aun sabiendo lo que el detestaba que lo riñeran.

-Tú derribaste a Snape en clase- dijo Ron orgulloso.

-Quejicus no peleaba, lo tome por sorpresa- dijo Harry.

Mientras tanto Hermione miraba de mala manera a Albert esperando una respuesta.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?- dijo ella mientras le lanzaba "la mirada".

-Por que lo detesto- dijo Albert.

Hermione bufo mientras seguía mirándolo de mala manera.

-Ya dile por que- dijo John.

-Dímelo- dijo la castaña.

-Snape vio que nadie se atrevía y mirando a Rai dijo que si entre los de séptimo nadie se atrevía, tendría que intentarlo entre sus alumnos de sexto y ahí había una cerebrito que si se atrevería- dijo Mia.

-Por eso reto a Snape- dijo Marie.

-Estupido pero caballeroso- dijo Nicholas entre risas.

La cara de Hermione se transformo de inmediato y no tardo nada en sentarse junto a su novio y besarlo.

Ron veía la escena mientras acomodaba las piezas del tablero y murmuraba frases que Harry no alcanzaba a entender. Harry se conformaba al menos por que Ron no demostraba estarla pasando tan mal.

Un día y varias pociones después el chico estaba como nuevo sentado en los terrenos del colegio con Hermione y los demás.

-Ya te ves mucho mejor- decía Marie.

-Listo para una nueva paliza- respondió Albert mientras jugaba con los rizos de Hermione.

-Albert- chillo la castaña.

-Descuida Hermione, ni Rai es tan estupido para enfrentarse otra vez con nuestro insalubre profesor de DCAO- dijo Nicholas.

-A menos que le gustara que barran el piso con el- dijo John.

-¿Fue tan terrible?- dijo la castaña viendo a ambos chicos.

-Cuando lo derribo por primera vez fue sorprendente, después…..te acostumbrabas a verlo en el suelo- dijo Marie.

-Gracias Gnomo, es bueno escuchar tus alentadores comentarios- dijo Albert.

-Vamos fue gracioso Rai, te levantabas y al suelo de nuevo- dijo Mia.

-Snape se divirtió mucho bajándole los humos al tonto este- dijo John.

-¿Por qué querría algo así?- dijo Hermione.

-Primero por que tiene un ego muy grande y segundo por lo que le hizo a ese par de gorilas hace unas semanas- dijo Mia.

-Lo que le hizo al bobo este no puede quedarse así- dijo Marie.

-No lo volverás a retar- dijo Hermione levantándose de inmediato y mirándolos ceñuda a todos –ninguno de ustedes-

-Despreocúpate gruñona, a ninguno de nosotros nos hace gracia la idea de que barran el piso con nosotros- dijo Mia.

-Contigo cobraría una vieja deuda- dijo Nicholas.

-Fue un accidente, en ese entonces no lo detestaba- dijo Mia fingiéndose indignada.

Albert viendo que la castaña no sabia de que hablaban le relato el episodio en que estando en su primer año Mia había tirado sin querer una rana de chocolate al caldero de el mientras Snape revisaba una poción, el caldero lanzo una llamarada que prendió la túnica del profesor y le chamusco la cara, el resultado fue que ambos habían terminado descerebrando ratas en detención.

-Nadie en su sano juicio lo retaría- dijo Marie.

-Por eso les digo que no lo hagan- dijo la castaña riéndose.

-Presiento que nos acaban de llamar locos- dijo Nicholas.

-Parece que lee la mente- dijo Albert –use maldiciones y encantamientos no verbales y los detuvo todos-

Hermione lo entendía perfectamente, Snape si que sabia leer la mente y ese era un truco muy sucio.

-Te has quedado muy callada- dijo Albert.

-El profesor Snape lee la mente-

-¿Qué?- dijeron Mia y Marie.

-¿Es legeremente?- pregunto Nicholas.

-Eso es jugar muy sucio- añadió John.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Albert.

-No te lo puedo decir- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

Albert sonrió, a lo largo de estas semanas ella le había contado muchas cosas, pero había partes de la historia que no le había contado, el lo sabia, ella se lo había dicho, eran cosas, secretos que no eran suyos y no podía compartirlos.

-Es un gran oclumantico- dijo la castaña.

-Aquí no enseñan oclumancia, hasta la academia de Aurores y el entrenamiento para ser inefable- dijo Nicholas.

-Debe ser muy difícil- dijo Marie.

-Es sencillo, solo basta con unos cuantos ejercicios mentales y concentración- dijo la castaña.

-¿Nos enseñarías?- pregunto Albert.

-Albert ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en….- comenzó la castaña realmente enojada.

-¿Crees que dejara pasar cualquier oportunidad para molestarnos y mas sabiendo que somos tus amigos?- respondió el chico.

-Promete que no lo retaras otra vez- dijo la castaña.

-Prometo que no lo retare si el no te menciona- respondió el chico.

-Solo relájense, y vacíen su mente- dijo la castaña. –no piensen en nada-

El fin de semana paso y los chicos regresaron a clase, Hermione acababa de salir de encantamientos y vio a Albert que la esperaba recargado en la pared, el se acerco y la beso, para después quitarle su mochila.

-Puedo cargarla yo- dijo ella.

-Si, pero se vera mal si dejo que una chica tan linda cargue una mochila tan pesada- dijo el antes de tomarla de la mano y comenzar su camino a la biblioteca.

-Tipo más cursi- dijo Ron.

-Tiene razón en algo, la mochila es bastante pesada, mejor que se le deforme la espalda a el que a ella- dijo el moreno tratando de hacer que Ron se riera, el pelirrojo sonrió y ambos se encaminaron a la sala común.

Cuando Hermione y Albert entraron a la sala común, los alumnos de séptimo estallaron en vivas apenas lo vieron entrar, Hermione de inmediato le soltó, no necesitaba que le contaran nada para imaginar que algo había hecho en su última clase y esa clase era DCAO.

-¿Que hiciste?- pregunto la castaña mirándolo ceñuda.

Justo en ese momento entraron Harry y Ron, quienes se sentaron en sus butacas habituales y esperaban ver uno de los espectaculares regaños de su amiga.

-Vamos Hermione no seas aguafiestas- dijo Marie.

-Hay mucho que celebrar- dijo John.

-Fue una clase muy divertida y corta- dijo Nicholas.

-Dudo que tengas clase mañana- dijo Mia.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Decía Hermione ceñuda mirando a Albert.

Así Albert y sus amigos comenzaron a relatarle lo que había pasado, apenas habían entrado al aula, el profesor Snape miro a Albert y sonrió maliciosamente, cuando comenzó la clase, dijo que quizás hacia falta un repaso sobre el duelo y pidió un voluntario. Hermione de inmediato dio un paso hacia atrás imaginando algo y viendo molesta a Albert.

-El no se ofreció- dijo Marie.

El relato siguió, como nadie se atrevía a ofrecerse, Snape dijo que la siguiente clase traería algún alumno o alumna de sexto para que ellos pudieran ver el duelo, dijo que en su clase de sexto habría por lo menos tres candidatos.

-Ahí fue ciando Rai se ofreció- dijo John.

-La cara de Snape era de felicidad absoluta- dijo Mia.

El relato prosiguió con el inicio del duelo, donde Albert fue derribado dos veces, cuando se levanto, Snape abrió mucho los ojos y Albert le lanzo una maldición crece nariz, en instantes su nariz era enorme y cayó de frente.

-Crujió espectacularmente- dijo Nicholas.

-Snape soltó la varita y entre el dolor y la sangre que era bastante olvido tomarla- dijo Marie.

-Y ahí fue cuando este le lanzo el segundo ataque- dijo Mia.

-Tu amado profesor quedo sin un solo hueso sano- dijo John.

-Mas bien quedo sin un solo hueso- corrigió Albert.

-Pero descuida, lo llevamos a la enfermería- dijo Mia.

-La enfermera dijo que para el miércoles estará bien- dijo John.

Hermione estaba en el dilema de alegrarse de la derrota del profesor o reñir a su novio, la castaña suspiro, después de todo el había cumplido su palabra, no valía la pena discutir, pues de una forma u otra sabia que los chicos a los que se refería Snape eran ellos, así que le sonrió a el y se dejo caer junto a el abrazándole.

-¿Qué demonios tiene ese tipo que nunca lo regaña?- dijo Ron molesto.

-Alégrate, mañana tenemos hora libre- dijo Harry.

-Usaste la Oclumancia- dijo Hermione.

-Mmmm, bueno, trate de usarla los dos primeros ataques y me derribo, así que…..-

-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo ella intrigada.

-Tú dices que puede leer la mente, así que…..pensé algunas cosas que lo sorprendieron-

Los chicos estallaron en risas.

-Vamos dile que es lo que pensaste- dijo John.

-Hermione perderá la imagen que tienen de este- dijo Mia.

-Vera que es un sucio- dijo Marie.

-Mas bien enfermo- dijo Nicholas.

Hermione miraba extrañada a Albert mientras noto que el se estaba poniendo colorado.

-Yo…..pensé en Snape y Filch haciendo cosas no muy agradables-

-La cara de Snape fue de antología- dijo Marie.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-La oclumancia no funcionaba, así que pensé que verse en una situación así me daría la ventaja….y funciono, no creo que vuelva a intentarlo- dijo Albert.

Hermione lo miro y no sabia si reír o compadecerse del pobre Snape, al final se acordó que habían dicho que no le dijo ni un solo hueso.

-¿Cómo es que lo dejaste sin huesos?- dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba junto a Albert en un sofá.

-Recordé al buen profesor Lockhart cuando dejo sin hueso a tu amigo Harry, pero…me equivoque al pronunciarlo, en vez de decir brakiam, dije brakium y…no le deje un solo hueso- dijo el antes de reírse.

-Snape debe de estar acordándose de todo tu árbol genealógico- dijo Nicholas.

-Al fin Lockhart sirvió para algo- dijo John.

-Era lindo- dijo Marie.

-Pero bastante ridículo- dijo Mia.

-No era tan malo-

Albert se rió mientras le hacia cosquillas a Hermione.

-Parece que a la pequeña Prefecta le gustaba su profesor- decía el haciéndole cosquillas.

-No- decía ella entre risas.

-Claro que si, como a todas las chicas- decía el.

-NO- decía ella retorciéndose.

Ron y Harry veían la escena a lo lejos, Ron ya se había acostumbrado a ver cosas así, pero su mirada delataba que aun sentía algo por ella, y ver eso lo hacia sentir triste, así que, volteo mejor a ver su libro.

-Hermione te gustan los bobos, primero Lockhart, después Krum y ahora este tonto- decía Mia.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de la morena, incluida Hermione.

-Idiotas, ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de mencionarme- decía Ron entre murmullos.

Albert jugaba con su varita mientras ella leía un libro, Hermione se dio cuenta con cuanto cuidado trataba el a su varita, no había día que no la limpiara, era muy bonita con un tallado extraño que le recordaba al cuerno de un unicornio, era color marfil.

-Estas enamorado de tu varita- dijo ella.

-Era de mi madre, cuando entre a Hogwarts le pedí a mi padre que me la diera, el dijo que seria mejor que tuviera la propia, pero no quise, me funciona muy bien- dijo el mientras le extendía la varita a ella para que la tomara.

Hermione entendió el por que siempre en sus ratos de ocio jugaba con ella o la estaba limpiando.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y las vacaciones de navidad habían llegado, Los Weasley y Harry estaban en la madriguera, Hermione había enviado una nota a la señora Weasley agradeciéndole su invitación pero se quedaría con sus padres a quienes extrañaba mucho, Ron parecía de mejor humor, los gemelos en cuanto se enteraron de lo que pasaba con Hermione habían estado tratando de animarlo.

El día 24 de diciembre a las doce de la noche los Weasley celebraban, habían llegado todos, bueno todos menos Percy que aun seguía comportándose como un tonto, apenas habían pasado unos minutos después de las doce, cuando Arthur, Bill y Charlie se levantaron rápidamente y sacaron sus varitas.

-Es Hermione- dijo Molly -y viene con alguien-

Lupin, Tonks y Moody que estaban entre los invitados se levantaron rápidamente, Harry, Ginny y los gemelos sacaron sus varitas y apuntaban a la puerta, tres toquidos se escucharon.

-Adelante- dijo Molly.

La puerta se abrió, Hermione se quedo de piedra al ver que casi todos les apuntaban con las varitas, en eso sintió que la jalaban y que Albert se ponía frente a ella con la varita apuntándoles.

-Albert- chillo la castaña.

-Bajen las varitas- dijo Ron.

-Les dije que era Hermione- dijo Molly –pasen querida-

Albert bajo la varita pero no la guardo y miraba con recelo a los demás, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron no les había apuntado, una vez que todos estuvieron mas tranquilos, ella y Albert entraron, Hermione presento a Albert como su novio y no pudo evitar notar que Molly aunque sonreía parecía triste y miraba a su hijo.

-Solo vine unos minutos a felicitarlos- dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba a Ginny.

La castaña felicito a todos los demás, para después de tomar una taza de te despedirse y salir con Albert. Los gemelos trataron de hacer bromas que alegraran a Ron, mientras los demás platicaban.

-Es valiente….pero estupido- dijo Moody.

-Era lo único que podía hacer- dijo Tonks.

-Pudo haber usado la aparición- dijo Charlie.

-Sabia que no podía, Hermione apareció en los límites, era lógico que no podría huir tan fácil- dijo Bill –pero la protegió-

Ron paso la navidad meditando, parecía que a cada día que pasaba se hacia mas a la idea de que Hermione estaba bien con su novio y que el no tenia derecho a impedirlo, después de todo tuvo años para decirle lo que sentía y en vez de eso solo se dedico a perder esos años, y lo de las ultimas semanas había sido peor, finalmente se dio cuenta de que quizás el no era el indicado para ella.

Bill aprovecho que casi todos estaban alrededor de una vieja radio escuchando a la cantante favorita de Molly, para acercarse a Ron.

-Demos un paseo por los terrenos- dijo Bill

Ron no dijo nada, solo se levanto de su lugar y salio con su hermano, mientras que Molly los veía, ella sabía que su pequeño estaba pasándola mal y que una platica con Bill le haría mucho bien. Los dos Weasley caminaron unos minutos y después Bill se tumbo en el suelo, Ron hizo lo mismo, ambos veían las estrellas.

-Siempre pensé que Hermione y tu terminarían juntos-

-Yo también- respondió Ron.

-¿Por qué la dejaste ir?-

-Por tonto-

-Lucha por ella, no te rindas- dijo Bill.

-Ella es feliz con el-

-No puedes estar seguro de eso, habla con ella, díselo, que sea ella quien te diga si es feliz, pero no te rindas sin luchar-

Los días pasaron y Ron seguía igual, los gemelos le habían regalado una escoba nueva, eso pareció animarlo un poco, pero todos sabían que el seguía igual de triste, la escoba solo lo distraía, el pelirrojo meditaba la platica que había tenido con su hermano, una parte de el quería luchar, quería conquistarla, pero otra muy pequeña sabia que ella estaba mejor con el, la escena de navidad le demostró que Albert si la quería, pues hizo lo mismo que el hubiera hecho, protegerla aunque le costara la vida, después de todo el tipo ya no le parecía tan malo.

Cuando regresaron al colegio se entero que en navidad cada uno la paso en casa, pero en año nuevo, los granger fueron invitados a la casa de los Spencer.

-¿Su madre cocina tan bien como mama?- pregunto Ginny.

-Su madre murió un año antes de que el entrara a Hogwarts-

-Lo siento- dijo la pelirroja.

-Su familia es muy agradable, es hijo único, estábamos pocas personas, sus tías, su padre, mis padres y yo, pero después ya entrada la noche llegaron los chicos y salimos un rato al Londres muggle.

-¿Al Londres Muggle?- dijo Harry.

-Si, ellos conocen algunos lugares, me llevaron a un bar-

-Pero, para eso te piden identificación- dijo Harry.

-Ellos hicieron algunos hechizos- dijo la castaña sonrojándose.

Ginny estaba que no lo creía, Hermione Granger rompiendo las reglas del mundo muggle solo por divertirse, la pelirroja estaba por decir algo, cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió para dar paso a su jefa de casa que tenia un anuncio que hacerles.

He recibido una lechuza del ministerio de magia, el colegio Durmstrang dará un curso especial de transformaciones y me han pedido invite a mi mejor alumno de sexto o séptimo, el Director esta de acuerdo con que alguien del colegio asista, ira custodiada por dos aurores proporcionados por el ministerio, así que su seguridad esta mas que garantizada. Hermione Granger es mi mejor alumna, así que si usted esta de acuerdo y sus padres firman la autorización me gustaría que nos represente.

Hermione se puso roja al escuchar a su profesora, por supuesto que estaba interesada en ir a ese curso, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por sus compañeros de curso, bueno por casi todos, por que hubo tres que no aplaudieron, y por los de Albert y los chicos.

-Felicidades- le dijo Albert mientras la abrazaba.

Dos días mas tarde Hermione salía de Hogwarts acompañada por Kingsley y Tonks que habían sido asignados para custodiarla, además de dos brujas de la Orden que iban también, la castaña estaba muy contenta y emocionada con el curso.

En el colegio alguien estaba muy molesto, Ron no paraba de molestar a todos en el entrenamiento, ni siquiera Ginny fue capaz de atreverse a decirle algo, sin embargo Ron finalmente encontró un objetivo mejor contra quien destinar su furia, vio en las tribunas a Albert y sus amigos que miraban el entrenamiento, así que lanzo su nueva escoba en picada y aterrizo justo donde los chicos estaban.

-Por que la dejaste ir- dijo Ron.

Albert le ignoro, no quería tener un enfrentamiento con el, mas que nada por Hermione, así que siguió conversando con sus amigos, Harry y Ginny se apresuraron para llegar junto a Ron y calmarlo, el moreno le dijo que volviera al entrenamiento, pero el pelirrojo lo ignoro.

-Eres un estupido, no debiste dejarla ir, es peligroso- bramo Ron.

-No hay peligro Ronald, ella va perfectamente custodiada-

-Eso no importa, no debiste dejarla ir-

Ron finalmente había estallado, Ginny imagino que no importaba ya el motivo Ron quería pelea y ahora con Hermione fuera dos semanas podía tener el enfrentamiento y buscar quien pagara por su frustración.

-No soy nadie para prohibirle nada- dijo Albert poniéndose de pie para retirarse.

Ron se puso frente a el bloqueándole el paso.

-Eres un idiota- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Piensa lo que quieras-

-Ella no debió de ir ahí- dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por…por que es peligroso y…por que estará sola…por que Durmstrang no es de confiar…por…por que ahí esta Krum-

-Si Dumbledore pensara igual, no la habría dejado ir, y confió más en la opinión del director que de la tuya, pero sobre todo, confió más en el buen juicio de Hermione- dijo Albert molesto.

-Pero ahí esta ese tipo y….-

-Ya para con esto Weasley, deja de comportarte como un tonto, si lo que quieres es pelea rétame y no busques pretextos- dijo Albert.

-Eres un idiota que no entiende que Hermione no esta segura estando en Durm…-

-No, tu eres un idiota que no aprende, si lo que quieres es luchar por ella hazlo y deja ya de comportarte como in perfecto estupido ya le has hecho bastante daño, si la amas lucha y pórtate como un hombre y no como un crío-

Ron no se contuvo y lanzo un golpe Albert, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y ni las manos pudo meter, Nicholas y John estaban por intervenir, pero Marie los detuvo.

Albert se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y fue levantándose poco a poco, mientras que Harry trataba de alejar a Ron, pero este estaba furioso y de un manotazo se separo del moreno.

-Ron ya basta, el tiene razón- decía Ginny.

-Eres un tonto Weasley, por eso la estas perdiendo- dijo Albert.

Ron esperaba que el chico le regresara el golpe, sabia que estaba conteniéndose por Hermione, pues a la castaña no le gustaría saber de una pelea así en su ausencia, lentamente fue bajando la guardia.

-Si estas decidido a luchar por ella bien, pero no la lastimes mas- dijo Albert.

Ron no comprendía por que el era quien le había dicho lo mismo que su hermano, el tipo debía estar loco para animarlo a que luchara, pero ya estaba decidido, apenas Hermione regresara le diría lo que sentía y lucharía por ella. El pelirrojo tomo su escoba y estaba a punto de regresar al entrenamiento cuando sintió un impacto en su nariz que la hizo crujir, un intenso dolor que se extendía hasta su frente y lagrimas involuntarias nublaron su vista, había caído sentado, Ginny se había tapado la boca para ahogar un grito, mientras que Harry había llevado la mano a su bolsillo para tomar su varita.

-Este no es asunto tuyo Potter- dijo Albert.

Harry retrocedió un paso y desistió de entrometerse, después de todo el tenia razón, eso era un asunto solo entre el y Ron y era mejor que terminara en ese momento.

-Hermione no tiene que enterarse de esto, y no lo hará por mi, lo que hagan ustedes es cosa suya- dijo antes de retirarse.

Ron se levanto, su túnica de vuelo estaba manchada de sangre que le corría libremente de la nariz que le dolía mucho, Ginny mas calmada de que finalmente todo había acabado saco su varita.

-Episkey- dijo la pelirroja apuntándole a Ron.

El dolor desapareció y la sangre dejo de manar, Ron sintió alivio inmediato, Harry se elevo en su escoba para hablar con los demás miembros del equipo y pedirles que no dijeran nada del incidente de Hermione, para que nadie mas se enterara, los chicos del equipo juraron guardar silencio, mientras que Ron se sentó a meditar sobre lo que había hecho, y lo que haría, Ginny se sentó junto a el.

-Ron ya te desahogaste, ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Hablar con ella cuando regrese-

La pelirroja sonrió, finalmente Ron había entendido y estaba dispuesto a luchar por Hermione, estaba contenta, después de todo, la castaña era la única chica que le gustaba para Ron.

-Por que estas tan callado- pregunto –deberías estar contento y nervioso-

-No entiendo por que lo hizo-

-¿Golpearte o animarte a que lucharas?- dijo ella –a lo primero lo hizo por que eres un tonto que no piensa antes de hacer las cosas-

-Sabes a que me refiero- dijo el.

-Ron, el también la ama, y aunque no podría decirte que es la razón exacta me imagino que el quiere que si ella se queda con el lo haga convencida de que es a el a quien quiere y no que se quede con el solo por que tu nunca hablaste-

-Pero….si ella me acepta…el la perderá-

-Pero si no te acepta tu ya no serás una sombra en la vida de ella, es arriesgado, pero bastante inteligente y noble de su parte-

-Nunca te habían tumbado- decía Marie mientras le aplicaba un encantamiento de curación a Albert.

-Pega como patada de hipogrifo- contesto el.

-Pensé que la cosa se iba a poner fea- dijo Mia.

-Fue mejor así- dijo John.

-Habría sido desagradable para Hermione- agrego Nicholas.

-¿Por qué lo animaste a pelear por ella?- dijo John -no lo entiendo-

-Por que Hermione tiene derecho a decidir si quiere estar con el o si quiere continuar conmigo, es lo mejor para los tres-

-No es lo mejor- dijo Nicholas.

-Si lo es, ninguno de los tres estaría tranquilo si el no lucha, se quedarían con la duda y eso no es sano para ninguno- dijo Marie.

-Rai tiene razón, Hermione tiene derecho a elegir- dijo Mia.

-¿No temes que ese Krum la busque ahora que ella esta ahí?- pregunto John.

-No, ella va a escribirle tan pronto llegue- dijo Albert –el es su amigo solamente y ya lo entendió-

-Flashback-

-Viktor se alegrara de que este de visita en su país- dijo ella.

Hermione se quedo callada, se había arrepentido de haber hablado.

-Seguro que si, tienes mucho de no verlo ¿no es así?-

Hermione lo miro, nada en su tono de voz ni en sus gestos le indicaba que estuviera molesto.

-¿No te molesta que lo vea?-

-No-

-¿Nada?-

-En absoluto-

-Es que…-

-Confío en ti, y si me dices que es solo tu amigo te creo y no tengo por que dudar, además se que me dirás el día que ya no sientas lo mismo por mi-

Hermione lo miro y le sonrió, con el era tan diferente a estar con Ron, no había celos, ni peleas, había comprensión y mutuo entendimiento, pero sobre todo, el confiaba en ella.

-Fin del Flashback-

Los días pasaron rápido, Hermione le escribía cada dos días y le contaba lo interesante que era el curso, en su tercera carta le contó que Viktor la había visitado, que el búlgaro estaba muy contento por que tenía novia y estaba próximo a casarse.

Hermione recorría los pasillos del colegio, estaba aburrida, los alumnos de Durmstrang eran bastante callados y el colegio parecía mas bien un internado militar, no se sentía la misma calidez que en Hogwarts y extrañaba mucho a todos, mientras estaba sentada cerca de la biblioteca recordó la visita de Viktor y lo que le había dicho.

-Flashback-

-Te ves muy contenta Herrmione- dijo el búlgaro.

-Lo estoy Viktor-

-Ese Weasley, ¿porr fin se decidió?-

-No, estoy con otra persona, es un chico de séptimo-

-No lo crrreo, tu sentías algo porr Weasley-

-Las cosas han cambiado, el y yo estamos alejados y yo….encontré una persona que me hace muy feliz-

-El estaba interrresado en ti-

-Ron nunca se decidió y yo me canse de esperarlo-

-fin del Flashback-

Las dos semanas terminaron y Hermione estaba ya a las afueras del colegio, la castaña se despidió de los miembros de la Orden y entro al colegio, a la entrada la esperaba Albert y sus amigos, Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville también estaban ahí, estuvieron saludándola y abrazándola por un buen rato, la castaña no pudo dejar de notar que Ron no estaba.

Cuando subieron a la sala común se encontraron con que había un cartel de bienvenida colocado por los compañeros de Hermione, habían conseguido cerveza de mantequilla y había fiesta, Ron al verla se levanto y camino hacia donde se encontraban.

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Ron bastante serio.

-Yo…si- dijo ella mirando a Albert.

Albert no dijo nada, su mirada era nerviosa, pero no molesta, sin embargo la mirada que le dio a Ron fue de advertencia.

Hermione y Ron caminaron por uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso, estaban muy callados, cuando vieron que no había nadie el se detuvo, ella lo imito y se sentaron.

-Yo…he sido un tonto contigo Hermione- dijo Ron.

-Nunca quisiste hablar- respondió ella.

-Pero ahora si- respondió el pelirrojo.

Ninguno de los dos se miraban.

-Ron…no tienes que hacer esto-

-Te amo- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione escucho lo que por tanto tiempo deseo escuchar, una parte de ella quería llorar, otra quería golpearlo por haber tardado tanto, Ron por primera vez no se sentía intimidado de estar con ella y estaba seguro que lo que hacia era lo correcto.

El silencio se había vuelto incomodo, el se acerco un poco a ella y tomo gentilmente su mentón, ella volteo y lo miro, Ron se acerco a ella, sabia lo que vendría, el se mordió un labio y cuando estaba a punto de besarla se alejo, la mirada de ella le dijo todo.

-Ya es muy tarde- dijo el.

-Si Ron, yo lo amo a el-

El pelirrojo se levanto y le dio la mano a ella para que se incorporara, Hermione la tomo y se levanto, ambos quedaron frente a frente, el se notaba triste.

-Será mejor que regresemos- dijo el con la voz mas grave de lo normal.

-Ron te quiero mucho, pero es diferente ahora-

-Lo se Hermione-

-Yo…..espero que quieras seguir siendo mi amigo-

-Lo seremos Hermione, pero necesito tiempo-

Regresaron a la sala común, ella de inmediato fue con Albert y lo abrazo, el estaba nervioso y esperaba saber la decisión de ella, pero solo le basto mirar a Ron que los miraba con tristeza, para saber que ella se había decidido por el, la abrazo mientras ella sollozaba, Ron por su parte se fue a sentar con su hermana y los demás.

Ginny no sabia que decirle, la cara de Ron lo decía todo, Harry solo atino a palmearle el hombro en señal de apoyo, Neville no sabia bien lo que pasaba pero tenía una clara idea de que había pasado cuando salieron, Luna que había sido invitada veía a Ron y dudaba si hablar o mejor permanecer callada.

-Ronald, se que estas triste, pero no deberías de estarlo, quizás ella no es la chica indicada para ti, pero es una gran amiga que deberías de conservar- dijo Luna.

Mientras tanto en la otra parte de la sala común, ninguno de los chicos había dicho nada, habían visto la tristeza de Hermione y de Ron.

-Ven- dijo Albert quien salio de la sala común tomando a Hermione de la mano.

El busco la primera aula libre que encontró y entro con la castaña.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo el.

-Si….y no- respondió ella y entonces si se soltó a llorar.

Varios minutos después cuando ella se calmo, el la fue soltando.

-Hermione si aun lo amas no deberías de….-

Hermione le puso la mano en los labios impidiendo que el hablara.

-Ya no lo amo, no de la misma forma que antes, su forma de comportarse, la distancia que puso entre nosotros hizo que poco a poco fuera olvidándolo, y tú has hecho que me sienta amada y…que volviera a amar-

Albert la abrazo, ya no había mas por hablar ni por decir, ella se había decidido por el, la sombra de Ron ya había desaparecido.

-¿Quieres que regresemos a la sala común?-

-Si- dijo la castaña dejando asomar una sonrisa.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la sala común, donde ahora si, mas tranquila, Hermione les contó acerca de Durmstrang y su curso, todos los que escucharon a la castaña encontraron bastante repelente al colegio y mas de uno dijo que la única persona de Hogwarts que encajaría ahí seria Snape.

Ron después de unos minutos se retiro a las habitaciones de los chicos, quería estar solo un momento, apenas entro, se acostó en su cama mirando al techo y suspiro profundamente mientras meditaba.

había sido tan tonto dejando perder años preciosos con la castaña, había sido tan orgulloso y cobarde para callarse lo que sentía, había sido un perfecto idiota para maltratarla en vez de decirle que estaba molesto por que se beso con el búlgaro, podría pensarse que ya nada de esto importaba, pero si que importaba, su relación con la castaña había estado desde el principio infestada de errores, algunos de ella, pero la gran mayoría eran suyos, si tan solo hubiera sido menos rencoroso y hubiera hablado con ella cuando Hermione lo buscaba, pero en vez de eso prefirió seguir castigándola por su traición y ahora ahí estaban los resultados, la había alejado de el a tal forma que había terminado refugiándose en los brazos de otro.

No lo quería, pero no puedo evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, y no era para menos, el sueño de su vida se había escapado entre sus manos y era todo su culpa, Ron suspiro una vez más y cerró los ojos.

-¿Como haré para ser solo tu amigo?- dijo en voz alta.

-Si en verdad te importa conservarla en tu vida lo podrás hacer- dijo Luna.

Ron se levanto y corrió las cortinas, y ahí estaba la rubia, al lado de Harry, Ginny y Neville.

-No se que decirte amigo, pero…al menos ahora ya no tienes dudas- dijo Harry.

-quizás…un día tengas una nueva oportunidad- dijo Ginny.

-Luna tiene razón, si ella es importante para ti, consérvala como amiga, es difícil al principio, pero vale la pena.

La pelirroja miro a Neville y le sonrió, ella sabia que el hablaba por experiencia, por que desde tercer curso se había enamorado de Hermione.

Después de todo Ron de verdad se sentía mas tranquilo, había hecho lo correcto al final, si, había perdido, pero por lo menos se había llevado una gran lección, se sentía triste, pero no solo, tenia a sus amigos que estaban ahí para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Los días siguieron pasando, Hermione y Ron aun no se hablaban, la castaña había estado tentada a hablarle, pero prefirió esperar a que el fuera quien se acercara a ella, Ron por su parte estaba mas tranquilo, ya se había hecho a la idea de que ella estaba con otro a quien amaba y la veía feliz, verla así hacia las cosas un poco mas sencillas para el pelirrojo, pero aun dolía la herida.

Por otra parte Ron estaba molesto, pues Lavender se había convertido en un verdadero dolor de cabeza, la rubia buscaba cualquier pretexto para aparecerse por donde el estaba y no dejarlo solo, al principio pensó en que quizás no le haría mal la compañía de ella, pero ella lo exasperaba, su presencia era asfixiante, no solo para el, también para Harry y los demás que no la soportaban.

La primera visita a Hogsmead llego, en la sala común de Gryffindor Ron no tenia ánimos para ir y se negaba a acompañar a Harry, Ginny y Neville.

-Ron, Luna nos esta esperando en el gran comedor- decía Neville.

-Hermanito, no puedes quedarte solo- decía la pelirroja.

-No tengo ganas de ir, y menos en 14 de febrero- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Lavender no se ha marchado aun, si te quedas es capaz de quedarse contigo- dijo Harry

El pelirrojo se levanto de mala gana, pues no le hacia gracia salir a festejar el día de los enamorados, pero menos gracia le hacia pasar ese día solo con Lavender.

-Tienes que animarte hermanito- decía Ginny.

-Al menos ya no esta de mal humor- decía Harry a Luna en voz baja.

-No tengo mucho por que estar animado, en unos meses lo arruine todo, bueno no, en un día me di cuenta que soy un perfecto idiota y que durante años arruine todo, la única chica que de verdad me ha interesado esta con otro, por que yo fui tan estupido para alejarla de mi, años sintiendo miedo de decirle lo que sentía y cuando por fin vencí el miedo ya era demasiado tarde, y para colmo esa loca de Lavender esta pegada a mi cada que tiene la oportunidad, dime ¿Qué mas me puede pasar?- dijo Ron.

Una puerta se abrió y le dio de lleno al pelirrojo en la cara, se escucho un crujido y un gemido de dolor, Harry y los demás se tuvieron que aguantar la risa, del otro lado de la puerta una chica morena se había tapado la boca al ver lo que había hecho sin querer.

-Yo….disculpa…déjame curarte- dijo Mia Whitebow.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad a la chica de acercarse, se retiro muy molesto dejándola a ella con la palabra en la boca. Harry, Ginny y los demás miraron la escena, la risa había desaparecido, fue la pelirroja la que le hablo a Mia.

-Discúlpalo, el …..no ha tenido un buen año- dijo la pelirroja.

Yo…no quería lastimarlo…fue un accidente- dijo Mia.

-Ron estará bien, no te preocupes- dijo Harry.

La morena se marcho, cuando llego con sus amigos la notaron un poco triste.

-¿Que te paso?- pregunto Hermione.

-Yo…..salía de Honeydukes y…sin querer le rompí la nariz a un chico-

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, Mia trato de sonreír.

-Mia…..no deberías de sorprenderte, atraes los golpes- dijo Nicholas.

-Vamos, es solo una mas de tus victimas- dijo John.

-Debe haber sido gracioso- dijo Marie.

-Déjenla en paz- dijo la castaña al ver que Mia estaba muy callada.

Albert la miro y supo de inmediato que algo mas había pasado, la morena era la clase de chica que siempre tenía una sonrisa y era la primera en burlarse de su torpeza y la propensión a los accidentes.

Los chicos fueron a las tres escobas, donde encontraron una mesa lo suficiente grande para los seis.

-Ven- dijo Albert tomando de la mano a Mia –vamos a ordenar a la barra-

Los demás no dijeron nada, mientras Hermione los miraba ceñuda.

-¿No se dieron cuenta?, Mia estaba triste y ustedes se rieron- dijo la castaña a modo de reproche.

-No lo hicimos a propósito- se defendió Marie.

-Siempre nos reímos de lo que le pasa o de lo que provoca- dijo Nicholas.

-Ella es la primera en tomarlo con gracia- dijo John.

-Pues hoy no…algo mas le paso- dijo la castaña.

Mientras tanto en la barra, mientras madame Rosmerta les servia sus cervezas de mantequilla, Mia estaba muy callada.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?- dijo el.

-Yo…..le rompí la nariz a Ron-

-¿Qué?- dijo Albert abriendo mucho los ojos.

-No me fije, por ver una de esas calaveras de azúcar me distraje y abrí la puerta muy rápido, escuche un crujido y un gemido y ahí estaba el-

-¿Qué paso después?-

-Trate de ofrecerle una disculpa y curarlo, pero el estaba muy molesto, no me dejo ni hablar y se fue solo-

-Entiéndelo, el debe de estar muy triste aun, solo imagínalo, tuvo años para conquistarla, para decir lo que sentía y no lo hizo, y cuando por fin se decidió ella ya no lo amaba, debe de sentirse terrible-

-Lo se, pero….yo no quería hacerlo sentir peor- dijo la morena.

-No lo hiciste apropósito, no te sientas mal-

Mia suspiro, mientras madame Rosmerta ponía sobre la barra seis tarros rebosantes de cerveza, Mia saco su varita dispuesta a hacerlos levitar para llevarlos a la mesa, pero el se lo impidió.

-Yo lo haré, quiero beber cerveza, no verla caer en las cabezas de esos pequeños Sly-

Mia sonrió y camino junto a Albert a la mesa.

-Mia….discúlpanos por reírnos- dijo Marie.

La morena les sonrió sinceramente, mientras movía afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Yo….bueno, el chico al que le rompí la nariz fue Ron-

-¿Te grito?- pregunto la castaña.

-No, de hecho se marcho de inmediato, no me dejo ni ofrecerle disculpas-

Mientras tanto en una de las calles de Hogsmead estaba Ron sentado, la nariz aun le dolía, por haber salido tan deprisa del colegio había olvidado su varita y no había podido curarse, la sangre se le había secado en su bufanda de los Chudley.

-¿Qué mas me debe de pasar?- decía el pelirrojo en voz muy baja –mi vida apesta-

El pelirrojo se sentó a meditar sobre los últimos meses, lo hacia muy seguido, y siempre terminaba sintiéndose culpable, no le gustaba sentirse así, pero era inevitable, el haber perdido a Hermione era demasiado.

Mia y los chicos fueron de un lugar a otro, hasta que Hermione y Albert se separaron y dijeron a los demás que los verían después.

-Quedan dos horas para regresar al castillo- dijo John.

-Vamos a Zonko de nuevo- dijo Nicholas.

-Es buena idea, quiero comprarle un regalo a Snape- dijo Marie riéndose.

-Yo voy a caminar un poco- dijo Mia.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo John.

-Si- respondió la morena.

-Pero tú no debes quedarte sola- dijo Nicholas.

-Primo si ella quiere estar sola déjenla, ella estará bien- dijo Marie.

-Estaré bien, nos veremos en Honeydukes mas tarde mas tarde- dijo Mia.

Mientras los chicos entraban a Zonko Mia camino por las nevadas calles de Hogsmead sin rumbo fijo, una de las calles la llevo cerca de la estación del tren, la morena tomo una piedrecilla que arrojo con fuerza hacia un árbol.

-Ouch- se escucho tras el árbol.

Mia camino de prisa para ver a quien le había dado, apenas vio a la persona se pregunto como es que podía hacerle para darle a la misma persona dos veces en el mismo día, la morena se preparo para un reclamo, o para que el pelirrojo se fuera como la ultima vez mientras lo miraba apenada.

Ron la miro y vio que la chica estaba realmente avergonzada por haberle pegado de nuevo y recordó su cara cuando le rompió la nariz, se había portado muy grosero y la había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Es algo personal o te envió el amo de los charcos?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Yo…lo siento fueron sin querer- dijo Mia que se había puesto muy roja –Rai no….-

-Era una broma- dijo Ron frotándose la cabeza.

-Siento haberte lastimado….las dos veces, y es El demonio que ataca en las noches de tormenta, no el amo de los charcos-

-Siento haberme portado mal- dijo el.

La morena se sentó junto a Ron.

-Soy propensa a los accidentes- dijo Mia poniéndose colorada.

-Lo he visto…y hoy lo comprobé-

-No te has curado la nariz- dijo Mia.

-Olvide mi varita en el castillo- dijo Ron.

-Déjame curarte-

Ron la miro y dudo antes de dejar que la morena lo curara.

-Solo si prometes dejar cada parte de mi cara en su lugar- dijo Ron muy serio.

-Lo prometo- dijo ella sonriente –episkey-

Ron sintió frío en su nariz y las molestias desaparecieron.

-Te limpiare la sangre- dijo ella –tergeo-

La sangre desapareció de la bufanda de Ron, pero eso no fue lo único.

-Mi nariz quedo muy bien- dijo el pelirrojo, y mi bufanda favorita también- dijo el mientras miraba la bufanda –oye…le borraste la C a Chudley-

-Lo siento- dijo ella.

-Descuida, ya estaba vieja- dijo el.

-Nunca he sido buena en los hechizos de limpieza- dijo ella.

-Ni yo, una vez limpiando las ropa en verano deje los calzoncillos de mis hermanos llenos de agujeros- dijo Ron.

-En navidad en casa de Albert trate de ayudarle a su tía a servir el te y lo derrame en la pierna del padre de Hermione-

Ron no dijo nada, la mención de Hermione y de Albert en la misma oración le recordó lo triste que aun estaba.

-Lo siento- dijo ella –no debí decir eso-

-Descuida, tengo que acostumbrarme-

-En verdad siento lo que te paso con Hermione-

-No deberías, si yo no hubiera sido tan tonto, ella estaría conmigo y no con tu amigo-

-Si ella hubiera estado contigo Albert no se hubiera fijado en ella, así que el estaría bien-

-Fui tan tonto-

-Todos cometemos errores- dijo la morena –procura no volverlos a cometer la próxima vez-

-No habrá próxima vez- dijo el

-Siempre hay una próxima vez- dijo ella.

-No para mí, no volveré a enamorarme-

-No deberías de decir eso-

-El amor hace sufrir- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Si, pero también hace felices a las personas-

-Solo a algunos afortunados como tu amigo-

-No es cierto- dijo ella.

-El tipo esta con ella, es muy afortunado, nunca lo regaña, no pelean, lo besa, lo ama, que mas puede pedir-

Mia se quedo callada, no sabia si decirle o no, por lo que sabia de Ron el pelirrojo era una buena persona, Hermione siempre se expresaba muy bien de el, así que la morena se decidió a hablar.

-Ahora es feliz por que esta con ella, pero no fue siempre así- dijo la morena.

-El tipo es divertido, engreído, bueno en duelo, cínico, lo que le gusta a las chicas, que bruja le diría que no- dijo el.

-Marie-

-Pero si es su amiga- dijo Ron.

-Hermione siempre fue tu amiga- dijo la morena.

Ron sonrió, sonaba curioso que el se hubiera sorprendido con la noticia, cuando a el le había pasado lo mismo, de pronto se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

-¿Hermione lo sabe?-

-No lo se, por favor no se lo digas- dijo la morena.

-Hace semanas habría corrido a decírselo, pero ahora no- dijo el.

La mirada del pelirrojo le dijo a Mia que decía la verdad y que su indiscreción no causaría ningún problema.

-¿Pero….como es que son amigos?- dijo Ron.

-Por eso mismo, por que son amigos- respondió la morena.

-Pero…el estaba enamorado, ¿Cómo es que puede hacerlo?-

-No todas las historias de amor tienen que tener un final feliz- dijo Mia –pero siempre puedes aprender de ellas-

-No volveré a enamorarme- dijo Ron.

-Lo mismo decía el y míralo, es feliz con ella- dijo Mia –y Marie sigue siendo su amiga-

-Demonios me gustaría preguntarle como lo logro- dijo Ron.

-Yo lo se, el me lo dijo, la quiere mucho, es su amiga y quería conservarla, así que primero dejo de insistir y se hizo a la idea de que ella no lo quería de la misma manera-

-Parece muy fácil, pero….-

-No lo fue, de hecho se alejo de ella por un tiempo…esos fueron tiempos incómodos, pero el tiempo paso y míralos, son muy unidos- dijo la morena.

Ron suspiro esperanzado de que pudiera pasar eso, dejar de amarla y volver a ser amigos, como cuando eran niños.

-Si la amas, debes de querer lo mejor para ella- dijo Mia.

-Lo se, se que lo mejor para ella es el- dijo Ron.

-Un buen comienzo seria llamarlo por su nombre- dijo la morena.

-Aun no- dijo Ron –el tipo aun me desagrada-

-No es malo, el la adora- contesto ella.

-Lo se y saber que no es malo y que la ama es lo que me hace detestarlo mas, y enojarme mas por que se que no es malo-

-Empieza por ahí, le haces falta- dijo Mia.

-¿Le hago falta al tipo ese?-

-No tonto, a Hermione, ella te extraña- dijo mia mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca al pelirrojo.

-Oye, ya me has golpeado bastante hoy- dijo Ron mientras se frotaba la nuca.

-Este si te lo has ganado- dijo Mia riendo.

-Pero los otros no- respondió el.

-Bueno, ese es…el precio de conocerme-

Mia y Ron se quedaron conversando un rato mas, hasta que la morena se dio cuenta que sus amigos estarían esperándola y se preocuparían si no llegaba, Ron, también se levanto para buscar a Harry y los demás, ambos echaron a correr hacia el pueblo.

-Donde estabas tenemos veinte minutos esperándote- dijo Marie.

-Yo….estaba conversando con Ron-

-¿Con el enemigo?- dijo John.

-No es el enemigo- dijo Mia.

-Esta bien, es solo que el tipo no me cae del todo bien- contesto John.

Apenas se separaron de los demás Albert guió a Hermione al negocio de Madame Puddypie, la castaña estaba segura que el la llevaría ahí, nunca había entrado, y las chicas siempre decían que era el lugar ideal para las parejas, pero Albert paso de largo, Hermione lo miro curiosa mientras el la tomaba de la mano y ambos desaparecían para reaparecer a la entrada del colegio.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- dijo ella.

-A un lugar muy especial respondió el mientras la tomo de la mano y cruzaron la reja.

Albert la llevo al séptimo piso, Hermione de inmediato supo a donde la llevaba el, y se pregunto como es que sabia de esa sala, el chico hizo el conocido ritual para acceder a ella y la puerta se materializo, Hermione estaba segura que el había pensado en una cena o algo parecido, pero lo que vio la dejo mas que sorprendida, apenas entraron se dio cuenta que era una copia perfecta de la torre de astronomía, era de noche y el cielo estaba plagado de estrellas.

-Pensé que te gustaría- dijo el.

-Es…..hermoso- respondió la castaña.

-Sabia que no te atreverías a escaparte conmigo para ver uno real, así que….la sala nos puede dar uno sin romper ninguna regla del colegio-

Hermione le sonrió y se tumbo en el suelo para contemplar las estrellas, el hizo lo mismo y se tumbo junto a ella.

-Esa es la constelación de Orión- dijo ella.

-Y esa es Casiopea- dijo el.

-Me gusta la mitología- dijo la castaña.

-¿Cuál es tu historia favorita?-

-Mmmmm hay varias, una de la de Perseo y Medusa, pero no, me gusta mas la leyenda de Selene y Endimión-

-Cuéntamela- pidió el.

-Endimión era un pastor al que le gustaba la soledad, aprovechaba cada que sacaba a su rebaño para dormir al aire libre y disfrutaba al soñar, Selene la Diosa de la Luna, una vez vio a Endimión mientras dormía y se enamoro de su belleza, y cada noche, mientras el dormía ella bajaba y lo contemplaba hasta el amanecer, y así paso mucho tiempo, hasta que una vez ella no pudo resistirse y lo despertó, el se enamoro de ella y tuvieron un romance, pasaron buenos y malos tiempos, a veces discutían y eran felices, pero no tanto como al principio, cuando el era feliz con sus sueños y ella lo contemplaba mientras dormía, así que después de unos años ella le hizo un regalo, que pidiera lo que mas deseara y Zeus se lo concedería, el pidió el don del sueño eterno y se quedo dormido para siempre, mientras ella cada noche bajaba a contemplarlo enamorada hasta el amanecer- narro la castaña

-Una de mis favoritas es la del amor y la locura- dijo el.

-Esa no la conozco-

-Una vez en el principio de los tiempos los sentimientos estaban aburridos, la locura propuso que jugaran al escondite, ella contaría hasta un millón y después los buscaría, todos aceptaron y buscaron un escondite, la pasión y el deseo se escondieron en los volcanes, la belleza en el fondo de un río, la generosidad en un rayo de sol, la libertad en el viento, la pereza se dejo caer apenas dio tres pasos, la fe subió al cielo, la envidia en la sombra del triunfo que con esfuerzo se escondió en la copa de un árbol, el egoísmo se escondió en un lugar donde solo cabía el, la timidez en la rendija de un árbol, la mentira dijo que se escondería en el fondo del océano, aunque se escondió tras el arco iris, la verdad decidió no ocultarse, el olvido olvido esconderse, la duda no decidió donde hacerlo, el talento en la hierba fresca y la angustia en una oscura cueva, el amor se había escondido tras unos rosales, la locura termino de contar y los fue encontrando uno a uno, solo faltaba el amor al que nadie había logrado encontrar, cuando estaba por rendirse vio el rosal y movió las ramas, se escucho un grito, las espinas dejaron ciego al amor, la locura arrepentida se ofreció a ser su lazarillo eternamente, por eso se dice que el amor es ciego y va siempre acompañado por la locura- relato el.

-Es muy hermosa- dijo la castaña.

-Pero mi favorita es la que habla del alma gemela- dijo Albert –Hace muchos años, en la edad del mito, los hombres que poblaban la tierra estaban unidas como pares, ellos estaban cansados de servir a los dioses y se rebelaron, los dioses vencieron, y en castigo Zeus les lanzo sus rayos y los partió a la mitad, y así cada hombre fue dividido en castigo por su arrogancia, estos quedaron devastados, pues nunca antes se habían sentido tan solos y no sabían como hacer para unirse de nuevo, cada que encontraban a su otra mitad se abrazaban y lloraban y así fue que comenzaron a morir de tristeza, los Dioses se dieron cuenta de que si no hacían algo los hombres dejarían de existir, y así Zeus bajo a la tierra y transformo a uno de los pares en hombre y al otro en mujer, y les dio cuerpos diferentes y la esperanza de que una vez en su vida se reencontrarían y pudieran experimentar la cercanía que habían tenido en la eternidad, también les dio la posibilidad de tener hijos que nacerían solos y tendrían que encontrar a ese persona especial sin haberla conocido antes, esos niños nacerían solos y recorrerían solos el camino en la búsqueda de su otra mitad- dijo el.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo apretó su mano antes de besarlo.

-Yo te encontré a ti- dijo el correspondiendo el beso.

Harry y los demás estaban en las tres escobas esperando a Ron, estaban preocupados por el, pues desde el incidente con Mia no lo habían visto.

-Pobre Ronald- dijo Luna –le pediré a mi padre un escarbato disecado para que se lo cuelgue al cuello, eso le traerá suerte-

Neville soltó una risita solo de imaginar a Ron con un escarbato muerto al cuello. Justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió y entro Ron.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto preocupada la pelirroja.

-Quería estar solo- dijo Ron.

-No deberías de estar solo Ron….somos tus amigos- dijo Neville.

-Lo se…pero..no estuve solo-

-¿Con quien estabas?- pregunto Harry.

-Con Mia-

-¿Con Mia?- dijo Ginny.

-Pero…si la dejaste con la palabra en la boca- dijo Neville.

-Pero me encontré con ella mas tarde-

-Espero que no le gritaras- dijo Luna.

-No lo hice- dijo Ron ofendido.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron regresando al colegio, Hermione y Albert seguían tumbados en la sala de los menesteres, las horas habían pasado y el amanecer comenzaba a verse, el cielo tenia un color rojizo que ambos miraban con atención mientras se tomaban de la mano, en las horas que tenían ahí habían platicado de tantas cosas.

-¿Crees que Ron y yo volvamos a ser amigos?-

-Si eres importante para el lo volverán a ser- dijo el.

-Estas muy seguro- dijo ella.

Albert se incorporo para quedar sentado y ella lo imito.

-Hace un par de años yo me enamore de Marie, era mi mejor amiga, lo pensé por semanas antes de decírselo y cuando finalmente me arme de valor lo hice, pero ella me rechazo, me dijo que era su mejor amigo, como un hermano y que ella no sentía lo mismo por mi, yo espere e insistí, me rehusaba a rendirme, eso fue un error y lo sabia pero me negaba a aceptarlo, pensé que tarde o temprano terminaría por aceptarme, y eso no paso, entonces me aleje de ella, pero me di cuenta que aun sin estar a su lado seguía enamorado, hasta que finalmente entendí que no era correspondido y que por mas que luchara y esperara no iba a ser, además de que la extrañaba, y poco a poco el sentimiento fue desapareciendo, hasta que finalmente la vi como al principio, me costo mucho trabajo, pero finalmente recupere a mi mejor amiga, Ron va a darse cuenta de eso, de la falta que le haces, estoy seguro de que eres importante en su vida y querrá que seas su amiga.

-No quiero que sufra- dijo ella.

-Eso es inevitable cuando se ama, y mas cuando se sabe que se perdió una oportunidad por tonto, solo imagina lo que es para el vernos y pensar que si hubiera actuado diferente el seria quien estuviera en mi lugar, pero estoy seguro que lograra aceptarlo y volverán a ser amigos-

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?-

-Por que eres demasiado especial para que cualquiera te deje ir- respondió el.

Hermione no dijo nada mas solo tomo su mano y la apretó mientras le sonreía.

-Lo tuyo con Marie….- dijo ella.

-La adoro, pero ya no como antes, unos meses antes de conocerte a ti yo estaba seguro de que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero tenia miedo de volver a enamorarme, no quería un nuevo rechazo ni sufrir otra decepción, así que decidí no volver a amar, y entonces te conocí a ti…todo fue tan rápido, me gustaste desde el principio, pero cuando comenzamos a platicar mas y a pasar tiempo juntos fue….raro, como si nos conociéramos de años, estar contigo era y es formidable, no tenemos limites al hablar hay confianza, nos entendemos, el amor fue surgiendo, ¿sabes? No necesite mucho tiempo para enamorarme de ti, nos buscábamos cada que teníamos tiempo libre, incluso los silencios jamás fueron incómodos-

-Lo mismo me paso a mi, pareciera que te conociera desde siempre, me gusta estar contigo, nunca me sentí incomoda y el sentimiento se fue dando- dijo ella.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no le pusimos nombre a la relación?-

-Es cierto- dijo ella sonriente nunca lo necesitamos -Algo tan especial y real no necesita de nombres-

\- Lo se- dijo el antes de besarla, pero apenas se separo.

-Princesa yo…..-

-Lo se Rai yo también-

Albert se acerco a ella y la beso una vez mas, fue solo un roce, ellos no necesitaban más, todo estaba dicho, no necesitaban un titulo, eran felices y vivían el hoy sin planear el mañana.

-¿Soy una princesa?-

-No-

-¿No lo soy?- dijo ella –me lo acabas de decir-

-Eres mi princesa- respondió el –la princesa de mi reino-

-Y tu…..¿que eres?- dijo ella sonriente.

-Yo…puedo ser tu príncipe en brillante armadura o….tu demonio personal-

-No me atacaras Raiju- dijo ella riéndose y tapándose el ombligo.

-Lo sabes- dijo el poniéndose colorado.

-Lo investigue al día siguiente de que me entere como te llamaban- dijo ella riéndose.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron estaba muy callado mientras Harry y los demás platicaban, el pelirrojo pensaba en lo que Mia le había contado, ahora se daba cuenta de lo importante que era Hermione en su vida, no solo era la mujer que amaba, era su mejor amiga.

Mia y sus amigos jugaban con las bromas que habían comprado en Zonko.

-Estas bengalas del doctor filibuster son buenas- dijo Nicholas.

-Son mejores las de sortilegios Weasley- dijo John.

-Ese par era increíble- dio Marie.

-Uno de ellos debe de recordar muy bien a Mia-

-Seguro que uno de ellos la recuerda- dijo John riéndose.

-Fue un accidente- dijo Mia poniéndose colorada –me tropéese, no tengo la culpa de haberle tirado mi jugo de calabaza-

-No fue solo el jugo, fue que se lo tiraste en la entrepierna cuando el pobre estaba ligándose a una chica- dijo Nicholas.

-La cara de ella era para enmarcarla y la de el mucho más, aunque parece ser que su otro gemelo disfrutaba horrores- dijo Marie.

-Bobos- dijo Mia haciéndose la ofendida mientras les sacaba la lengua.

Unos minutos antes de la hora en que todos los alumnos debían de estar en la sala común, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió para dar paso a Hermione y Albert, que llegaban muy sonrientes y tomados de la mano.

-¿Dónde demonios estaban?- dijo Nicholas.

-Los buscamos por Hogsmead y nada- dijo John.

-Estábamos viendo el amanecer- dijo la castaña muy alegre.

-Están borrachos- dijo Marie.

-Ehhh, por si no se han dado cuenta son las diez de la noche, el amanecer esta muy lejano aun- dijo Mia.

-Nosotros vimos un amanecer- dijo Albert mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

-Tengo guardia hoy- dijo la castaña un poco triste.

-Te esperare- dijo el.

-No quería separarme de ti hoy, pero…debo de cumplir- dijo ella.

Ron se levanto ante la mirada de sus amigos.

-Me voy, tengo guardia- dijo el pelirrojo.

Ron se dirigió hasta donde estaba Hermione, se aclaro la garganta y mirando solo a donde estaba Mia dijo.

-Yo haré la guardia solo- dijo el pelirrojo dándose inmediatamente media vuelta y dejando a unos muy sorprendidos Hermione y Albert, Mia sonreía.

-No quiere ni verme- dijo la castaña muy triste.

-No seas tonta Hermione- dijo Mia –fue su forma de decirte que te quedaras hoy con Albert-

-Crees que el….- dijo la castaña.

-El quiere verte solo como amiga- dijo la morena –hoy dio el primer paso-

-Tenemos que agradecerle ese gesto- dijo Albert.

-No fue por ti "Amo de los charcos"-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

Mia no contesto, solo se limito a reír como todos los demás del nuevo apodo de Albert, Hermione que sonreía dijo.

-Esto es cosa de Ron, a Viktor le llaman "El Águila Dorada de Bulgaria", pero el lo llamaba "El Águila Cejuda de Bulgaria"-

-Muy Gracioso- dijo Albert fingiéndose indignado.

El pelirrojo caminaba por los solitarios pasillos del sexto piso, en verdad que extrañaba a Hermione, y de cierto modo extrañaba mas sus peleas tontas, Mia tenia razón en lo que le había dicho, Hermione era muy importante en su vida para perderla, el pelirrojo sonrió al recordar sus rondas y las peleas cada que el quería ir a las cocinas y ella lo reñía.

El pelirrojo camino por un par de horas hasta las doce, pero antes de regresar a la sala común paso por un enorme bocadillo a las cocinas, cada que iba Dobby era de lo mas atento con el ya sabia cual era su emparedado favorito y siempre le tenia uno listo, además de una dotación de pastelillos y jugo de calabaza helado.

-Señor Wheezzy, también tengo una rebanada de tarta de la que le gusta a su amiga- dijo Dobby antes de que Ron saliera.

El pelirrojo medito que hacer, tenia varias opciones, la primera era comerse el la tarta, otra opción era dejarla, pero sabia que esa tarta en especial era la favorita de Hermione cuando estaba en el colegio y que cuando los elfos la preparaban era la única vez que ella repetía postre, así que tomo la tercera opción que era llevársela.

Unos minutos mas tarde Ron entraba a la sala común, Hermione y sus amigos estaban aun despiertos, lo mismo que Harry, Neville y Ginny que esperaban a que el pelirrojo llegara, Hermione nada mas al ver la hora adivino que Ron había pasado a cenar por segunda vez a las cocinas y sonrió, el pelirrojo se acerco y le extendió la tarta.

-Dobby la guardo para ti- dijo Ron, el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta, pero rectifico se quedo de pie, metió una mano en su bolsillo, tomo algo y se lo lanzo a Albert.

Ron se marcho con su hermana y los demás, los chicos esperaban ver que era lo que le había lanzado a Albert, el Gryffindor vio lo que Ron le había dado.

-Que generoso, a ti una tarta y a mi un higo seco abisinio-

Todos terminaron riendo al ver el detalle de Ron, pero sobre todo Mia quien entendió que la platica que había tenido con Ron y la historia que le contó había servido de mucho.

-Ya no la soporto- decía Ron

-Díselo- dijo Harry.

-Pensé que con ponerle mala cara entendería- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No esperes una reacción inteligente de esa descerebrada- dijo Ginny.

-Podrá conseguirte una poción hecha con leche de hipogrifo, papa dice que ahuyenta a las malas compañías- dijo Luna.

-Si te pones eso nos ahuyentaras hasta a nosotros- dijo Harry riéndose.

Hermione y sus amigos estaban justo detrás de Ron y los demás y escucharon las quejas de este sobre Lavender.

-Esa chica es guapa, pero….empalagosa- dijo John.

-Asfixiante- dijo Nicholas.

-Pobre Ron- dijo Marie.

Mia vio que Lavender se dirigía justo donde Ron estaba, la morena lo medito un estante y se levanto rápidamente, camino hacia Ron y apenas lo tuvo al alcance se abrazo de su cuello y le dio un beso en los labios, solo fue uno muy breve, Ron se puso de mil colores sus orejas parecían estar al rojo vivo, la morena se comenzó a sonrojar también, Harry, Hermione y todos los demás miraban la escena con la boca abierta, Albert miro a la rubia y vio que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse y miraba con odio a Mia, se dio media vuelta y regreso muy enojada al castillo.

Apenas vio que la rubia se fue, Mia soltó a Ron.

-Yo…lo siento, pensé que esto….que era una buena idea para quitártela de encima…perdón- dijo la morena antes de irse corriendo.

Hermione fue tras ella, mientras los demás aun estaban sorprendidos, Ron se quedo estático, sin decir nada mientras se llevaba su mano a los labios.

-Mia espera- dijo Hermione quien corría detrás de la morena.

Mia por fin se detuvo, Hermione se paro junto a ella.

-Lo siento- dijo Mia.

-No lo sientas- dijo la castaña –pero no lo ilusiones si no te interesa de verdad-

-Lo hice por ayudarlo- dijo la morena.

-Ron esta muy lastimado- dijo Hermione.

-Lo se Hermione, es solo que…..quería ayudarlo-

Hermione le sonrió a Mia en señal de que le creía.

-Ya no amo a Ron- dijo la castaña –pero es mi mejor amigo y no quiero que sufra más-

-Me gusta- dijo Mia poniéndose colorada.

-¿Pero…como?- pregunto la castaña.

-Platicabas tanto de el…luego lo vi tan mal el día que le rompí la nariz…..le tengo cariño-

Cuando Hermione y Mia regresaron Harry y los demás ya se habían ido, y Albert y los otros no dijeron nada del beso, platicaban de otras cosas, Hermione y Mia adivinaron que en su ausencia los chicos debieron acordar no hacer ningún comentario hasta que Mia decidiera hablar, sin embargo la Morena aun no quería hablar del tema.

En la sala común de Gryffindor Ron aun estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado minutos atrás, sin embargo a el sus amigos no habían dejado de jugarle bromas, incluso Luna se había logrado colar para seguir escuchando las bromas que le hacían Harry, Ginny y Neville.

-Ron, ahora despiertas pasiones- dijo Harry.

-Hermanito, nadie lo imaginaba de ti-

-Y es una chica mayor- dijo Neville.

De pronto se escucharon los sollozos de Lavender en uno de los extremos de la sala, quien subió de inmediato al dormitorio de las chicas y se encerró en su habitación.

Un par de horas mas tarde la rubia bajo, Ron aun era victima de las bromas de su hermana, el pelirrojo tenia mala cara y las orejas muy rojas, la puerta del retrato se abrió y por ella entraron Mia y los demás, apenas la rubia la vio saco su varita y apunto a la morena.

-Expelio Capellum-

Justo en ese instante Mia tropezó y cayó al suelo, la maldición de Lavender dio a John justo en la cara, de inmediato su cabello se comenzó a caer, mientras Hermione y Marie se tapaban la boca y Nicholas y Albert se partían de la risa.

La rubia al ver que su plan no había funcionado se levanto para poder aprovechar que Mia aun estaba en el suelo y desquitarse por el beso que le dio a Ron.

-Amorphus- dijo la rubia

-Protego- dijo Ron.

La maldición reboto primero en el hechizo defensivo, después en uno de los escudos de la pared y finalmente le dio a Marie que quedo convertida en una masa gelatinosa.

Un movimiento de la varita de Albert y la rubia fue desarmada, momento que aprovecho Ron para acercarse y decirle a Lavender.

-Déjala en paz-

-Tú no te metas- dijo la rubia.

-Si me meto- dijo el.

-¿Qué…es tu novia?- pregunto Lavender con amargura.

-Si lo es- respondió el dejándola muda.

Ron hablo justo en un momento en que la sala se había sumido en un espantoso silencio, todos habían quedado mas que sorprendidos, sin embargo nadie mas que Mia que aun no se levantaba, Lavender con los ojos anegados de lagrimas subió corriendo hasta su dormitorio, Ron no atino a ayudarle a Mia a que se levantara, volteo y vio a los demás con los ojos muy abiertos, a lo lejos vio a su hermana que reía mientras se recargaba en Harry que tenia la boca abierta, Albert fue el primero en reaccionar y ayudar a Mia a que se levantara, pues la morena seguía en el suelo. Apenas se levanto quedo frente a frente con Ron que tenía las orejas más rojas de lo que Hermione jamás había visto, la sala común seguía en un silencio total.

-Yo….gracias- dijo Mia.

-Ehh…si- dijo Ron antes de marcharse por la escalera a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Mia se sentó en su sofá favorito, mientras que Nicholas trataba de hacer que a John le creciera cabello, y Hermione y Albert trataban de volver a Marie a su estado natural, una horas mas tarde Marie estaba con forma humana aunque tenia ligeros temblores cada cinco minutos, pero Hermione dijo que en un día o dos pasarían, John ya tenia una cabellera, aunque Nicholas no logro que quedara igual a como estaba.

-Eres un tonto- decía John.

-Fue lo más que pude hacer- se defendía Nicholas.

-Mis cejas son enormes ahora- se quejaba.

-Pues confórmate, era eso o quedar calvo- dijo el otro chico.

Mia estaba muy callada, pero Hermione no pudo dejar de notar en la sonrisa bobalicona de la morena.

Mientras tanto Harry y Ginny aun se reían de la cara que había puesto Lavender cuando Ron hablo, Luna ya hacia rato que se había marchado a su sala común.

Albert no decía nada, solo se limitaba a mirar a Mia, Hermione estaba junto a el y tampoco decía nada, la morena estaba metida en su mundo y no se daba cuenta de nada.

-Parece que tu amigo la sorprendió- dijo Albert.

-A todos- dijo la castaña.

-¿Crees que el ya se olvido de ti?-

-Ron es muy impulsivo, y cuando se enoja a veces dice cosas que no quiere- dijo ella.

-Pues mas le vale no lastimarla- dijo el secamente.

Hermione le dio una mala mirada a Albert.

-Sabes que el no es así-

-A ti te lastimo por ser como es, y eso que sentía algo, Mia no se merece salir lastimada solo por que estaba enojado-

-Ron no es malo- dijo ella.

-Pero si tonto y bocón, y esa es una mala combinación- dijo el.

Hermione se recargo en Albert y lo miro, se mordió los labios antes de preguntar lo que tanto le apesadumbraba en ese momento.

-¿Estas celoso?-

Albert abrió y cerro los ojos un par de veces incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, tomo de la mano a Hermione y ambos salieron de la sala común, el Gryffindor busco el aula mas cercana que estuviera libre y entro junto a su novia, para después cerrar la puerta con un hechizo.

-Creo que la que esta celosa es otra- dijo el.

-Te pregunte algo yo primero- dijo Hermione viéndolo a los ojos.

-No lo estoy- dijo el mirándola fijamente.

-Es que…te molestaste por que Ron dijera que es novio de Mia-

-Pero no son celos, solo es que no quiero que le hagan daño a Mia-

-Yo pensé en…cosas- dijo ella.

-No soy Ron- contesto secamente el.

Hermione no necesito mas respuestas para saber que Albert se refería a que el no necesitaba darle celos con nadie a ninguna persona.

-jamás lo haría, no jugaría a si contigo ni con Mia, ella es mi amiga, desde que le rompió la nariz supe que tu amigo le gusta, después vino lo del beso y ahora esto…no me gustaría que Ron también jugara con ella solo para safarse de la rubia-

Hermione cerró los ojos, Albert tenía mucha razón en sus temores.

-No dudes de mi- dijo el.

-Es que….- dijo ella.

-El día que no sienta lo mismo por ti te lo diré, y espero que tu hagas lo mismo el día que te pase- dijo el.

-Te amo- dijo la castaña.

-Y yo a ti princesa- respondió el chico antes de besarla.

Esa noche en el colegio había dos personas que no podían dormir, una estaba boca arriba con los ojos abiertos recordando unas palabras, el otro estaba tirado en la cama boca abajo con los ojos cerrados pensando en un beso. Ninguno de los dos sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que les pasaba, para ella las cosas fueron tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta cuando fue que el le agradaba el pelirrojo mas de lo debido, el jamás pensó lo rápido que fuera cerrando la herida que Hermione le había dejado.

Los días pasaron muy rápido, después de la escena con la rubia no habían hablado, ni Hermione ni los demás dijeron ni una sola palabra acerca de la declaración de Ron, hasta que tres días mas tarde, Ron y Harry regresaban de una visita que le hicieron a su amigo el guardabosques, en la que Hagrid se la paso hablando acerca del romance de Hermione con Albert y de lo alejada de ellos que la veía, el guardabosques.

-Parece que Hagrid solo esta pendiente de lo que hace Hermione con el amo de los charcos- dijo Ron.

-Vamos, es normal, el también pensaba que….lo siento- dijo el moreno al darse cuenta de su error.

-Déjalo…..todos lo pensaban, Bill me escribió hoy, quería saber si hable con Hermione- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Ron…..tú ya no estas…bueno, tú sabes…dolido- dijo Harry.

-Aun, pero…..duele menos- dijo Ron.

En eso estaban cuando vieron que Albert y sus amigos se dirigían a las clases del guardabosque, cuando Mia y Ron quedaron frente a frente ambos bajaron la mirada y se cruzaron sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que el pelirrojo cerro los ojos y tomo una rápida decisión.

-Mia…¿podemos hablar?- dijo el pelirrojo.

La morena no dijo nada y camino junto al pelirrojo sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigos.

-Snape se enfadara si no llegas- dijo Harry.

-Que se guarde su varita en el ****- dijo Ron provocando la risa de Albert y los demás.

-Hagrid se enfadara si no vienes a clase- grito Albert.

-Lo mismo para ti Spencer- grito Ron provocando la risa de los demás, Mia incluida.

-Ese tipo es un autentico zoquete- dijo Albert indignado.

Mia y Ron caminaron hasta perderse, una vez que no había nadie mas, Mia se tumbo en la hierba, y Ron la imito.

-Yo…..siento haberte causado problemas con esa chica- dijo Mia.

-No, yo….yo tuve la culpa, jamás debí de haberle hecho caso, pero…estaba enfadado con Hermione- dijo Ron.

-No debí besarte, y menos si tú no lo querías- dijo la morena.

-Ni yo debí de haber dicho que eras mi novia- dijo Ron.

-¿Estas enfadado por el beso?- pregunto ella.

Ron se mordió los labios antes de contestar.

-Me gusto- dijo el pelirrojo.

Mia se sonrojo de inmediato, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, en estos días ya había tomado conciencia de que era innegable que el pelirrojo le gustaba, pero no quería ser Hermione 2, así que reuniendo valor hablo.

-¿Por qué te gusto?-

-Aun no lo se- dijo el –pero…se que me gusto-

-Ron, no quiero que me digas algo solo por que te bese, tú…me gustas-

-Tu me gustas también- dijo el.

-¿Te gusto por que, tu me gustas?- pregunto ella.

-No, me gustas, no se como, ni cuando paso, pero me gustas-

-Ron es que yo no quiero ser Hermione-

-No tienes por que serlo, no quiero que lo seas, Hermione es Hermione y solo ella puede serlo, tu eres distinta- dijo Ron.

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo ella.

-Lo estoy- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- pregunto la morena.

-Ser amigos seria buena idea- dijo el pelirrojo.

Mia sonrió, no sabia por que pero creía en las palabras del pelirrojo, sabia que seria difícil, eran diferentes, ella un año mayor y el pasado de el con Hermione aun era una sombra, pero la morena decidió arriesgarse, así que sonriente le dio la mano mientras le dijo.

-Mia Whitebow-

-Ron Weasley- dijo el mientras estrechaba su mano.

Nadie le pregunto a ninguno de los dos que era lo que pasaba cuando regresaron, aunque era bastante obvio, cuando Hermione se reunió con Albert y los demás, el la puso al corriente de lo que había pasado.

-No deberías de reírte, mira que decirme eso a mi- decía Albert.

La castaña estaba recargada en su pecho y reía, le hacia mucha gracia el comentario que Ron le había dedicado.

-Es que me da gusto- dijo ella.

Los demás al escucharla comenzaron a reírse, Mia incluida.

-Hermione tiene muy buenos deseos para ti- decía Nicholas.

-Vamos que…..seria un regalo extraño y posnavideño- dijo Marie.

-No me hacen gracia- dijo Albert.

-¿No entiendes bobo?- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-No, no entiendo que te de gusto lo que Ron me dijo- dijo el muy serio.

-Ya no le eres tan desagradable a Ron- dijo la castaña sonriente.

-Pues si eso hace con las personas que no le desagradan, no quiero ni saber que es lo que le hará a Potter- dijo el en un tono serio, pero su cara denotaba que quería reírse.

Los demás no pudieron evitarlo, y más cuando Hermione entendió lo que su novio quería decir y se sonrojo violentamente.

Mia se levanto riendo aun y sin decir nada se fue.

-Ese tipo es un tonto- decía Harry algo ofendido por el comentario de Spencer que fue escuchado en casi toda la sala común.

La pelirroja estaba muy roja de tanto reírse y no decía nada, pero la cara de indignación de Harry le provocaba más risa.

Ron caminaba por los terrenos del colegio cuando vio a la morena que estaba tumbada en el césped, así que se acerco y se dejo caer junto a ella, la morena se asusto cuando sintió a alguien junto.

-Me asustaste- dijo ella.

-Lo siento, pero te vi y…-

-Esta bien- dijo la morena.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos hasta que ella fue la primera que hablo.

-Cuéntame algo de ti-

-Mi familia es pobre, yo soy el menor de los hijos varones, la menor y consentida de todos es mi hermana Ginny, Bill es un mago talentoso y brillante, Charlie es muy bueno volando y cuida dragones en Rumania, Percy es inteligente y fue premio anual, Fred y George son geniales, siempre están molestando a los demás y son muy buenos hechiceros, Ginny es una bruja talentosa y de muy mal carácter, mama es la mejor cocinera del mundo, papa es muy trabajador y cariñoso- dijo Ron.

Mia sonreía al escuchar el cariño con el que Ron hablaba de su familia.

-Pero…no me has dicho nada de ti- dijo ella.

-Yo…..bueno…no soy bueno en nada…si al menos el ajedrez sirviera para algo, soy flojo, mis hermanos dicen que soy miedoso, mi madre dice que no me esfuerzo por hacer nada mí…..- decía Ron.

-Esa no es una buena tarjeta de presentación- dijo Mia un poco seria.

-Es lo que hay- dijo Ron algo desanimado.

-Pensando así no vas a llegar muy lejos- dijo ella.

-así soy- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Yo soy torpe, no hay día que no me pase algo o cause que algo le pase a alguien, pero no soy solo eso- dijo Mia.

Ron no dijo nada solo miraba a la chica y descubrió un pequeño fuego en su mirada, uno que le resultaba muy conocido, era el mismo tipo de fuego que mostraba Hermione cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Estas enfadada?- pregunto el.

-Mas bien decepcionada- dijo Mia incorporándose.

-¿Por lo que soy?-

-Mas bien, por lo que piensas que eres- dijo ella sin mirarle.

-No se que imaginabas- dijo el un poco molesto.

-Pues la misma persona de la que habla Hermione, del chico valiente y noble que no piensa las cosas con tal de ayudar a sus amigos, ni las consecuencias al defenderla, del tipo divertido que siempre busca el lado gracioso de las cosas, del hombre desinteresado que comparte con sus amigos lo más valioso que tiene- dijo la morena.

-¿Hermione pensaba eso de mi?- pregunto Ron.

-Lo piensa, cuando habla de ti siempre lo hace con admiración- dijo ella.

-Yo….nunca creí que ella…-

-Por eso nunca lo dijiste ¿cierto?- pregunto la morena un poco dolida.

Ron no dijo nada, solo suspiro, jamás se imagino que la castaña pensara todas esas cosas de el, Mia por su parte se levanto y ya se disponía a irse cuando las palabras de Ron la detuvieron.

-¿Y te vas a ir sin contarme nada de ti?-

-Ya te dije, soy torpe y causo muchos problemas- dijo ella.

-Pues en ese caso….no se de que te quejas- dijo Ron.

-Eres un tonto ¿lo sabias?- dijo Mia enfadada.

-Si me lo han dicho ya algunas veces-

Mia se molesto y se dio la vuelta tan rápido que no se fijo que había un hoyo en el césped y se torció el tobillo, Ron de inmediato se puso de pie para ayudarla, la sentó en el césped, Mia sentía bastante dolor en su tobillo y temía habérselo roto.

-En verdad que los accidentes te siguen- dijo Ron.

-Ha sido tu culpa- dijo la morena.

-No es culpa mia- dijo Ron mientras revisaba el tobillo de Mia.

-Si no me hubieras hecho enojar no me hubiera caído-

-Pues entonces no preguntes si no quieres escuchar la respuesta- dijo el.

-Eres un tonto con mal carácter- dijo ella.

-Y tu una inmadura mala suerte- respondió Ron.

La falda que mia tenia puesta ese día era algo corta, pero ninguno de los dos había reparado en ello, el pelirrojo entre cada frase sobaba el tobillo de la morena sin darse cuenta que la falda se había subido un poco y que revelaba gran parte de las piernas de ella.

Hermione y Albert daban un paseo cuando se encontraron con la imagen de Mia en el suelo con una de sus piernas flexionadas, misma que era tomada por el pelirrojo, la falda de la morena estaba subida casi hasta el final del muslo y Ron contemplaba sus piernas.

-Que demonios le estas haciendo Weasley- dijo Albert al ver la cara de dolor de Mia.

Rápidamente tomo su varita, el pelirrojo estaba tan sorprendido al ver la cara de sorpresa que había puesto Hermione y la de enojo de Albert y peor fue cuando se dio cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora que tenia, la morena se puso cual remolacha cuando vio que Albert, Hermione y Ron tenían la vista fija en sus piernas, pero sobre todo de que Ron era el que mejor vista tenia del panorama.

-Yo…me caí…el me estaba ayudando- dijo Mia viendo a Hermione y a Albert.

-Ese degenerado te estaba mirando las piernas- dijo Albert.

-El único degenerado eres tu Spencer, te he visto como le miras el trasero a Hermione cuando pasa- dijo Ron

-Ron- chillo la castaña ruborizándose.

-Si pero yo no me asomo a ver que es lo que hay bajo su falda- se defendió Albert.

-Yo le sobaba su tobillo-

-Es cierto- dijo la morena.

-Bueno, creo que hubo un mal entendido- dijo la castaña –nosotros nos vamos- dijo mientras tomaba a Albert de la mano.

-Mas te vale tener las manos en su lugar Weasley- dijo el Gryffindor antes de irse.

Hermione sonreía mientras caminaban.

-Déjalos- dijo la castaña.

-Es un pervertido- dijo el.

-Tu me miras el trasero- dijo ella –también lo he notado-

-Y te gusta, también lo he notado- dijo el mientras la abrazaba.

-Solo me gusta que me veas tú- dijo ella mimosa.

-Me alegra, por que no me gusta que nadie mas te vea- respondió el antes de besarla.

Cuando se separaron ella se rió.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto el.

-De que Ron fue afortunado de que no le lanzaras ningún hechizo- respondió ella.

-Ejem…de hecho se dará cuenta de que si lance uno- respondió el haciendo un esfuerzo para no reír.

-No se le notaba nada- dijo ella.

-Digamos que…no fue en un lugar expuesto- dijo el.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo ella tapándose la boca.

-Un encantamiento reductivo- dijo el mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

-Pobre Ron, va a ser vergonzoso ir a la enfermería- dijo la castaña en medio de risas.

Cuando Mia regreso a la sala común estaba aun sonrojada, Nicholas y John estaban muy entretenidos en su partida de naipes, mientras que Marie no se decidía entre leer un poco o ponerse a trabajar en su redacción de pociones, cuando vio a la morena entrar de inmediato se sentó junto a ella.

-Ahora que fue lo que paso- pregunto.

-Nada- dijo Mia.

-¿Por nada te sonrojas?-

-Vale…..me caí y me torcí el tobillo-

-¿Y?, siempre te caes y no te sonrojas por eso-

-Es que Ron me estaba sobando el tobillo.

Marie comenzó a reír, y Mia de inmediato le dedico una dura mirada reprochándole por la burla.

-En ese momento llegaron Hermione y Albert y vieron todo- dijo Mia.

-¿Y eso que?-

-Pues…..mi falda se había subido y…..Albert, Hermione y Ron me vieron-

-Bueno, ¿y que que te vieran las piernas?- dijo Marie.

-No me vieron solo las piernas- dijo Mia poniéndose mas roja aun.

Marie no pudo evitar soltar una risita, cosa que hizo ponerse a Mia más colorada.

-No fue nada gracioso- dijo la morena.

-Bueno, los chicos se llevarían una buena impresión tuya- contesto su amiga.

-Marie- chillo Mia.

-Ya….no es para tanto, no creo que fueras la primera chica en braguitas que vieran-

-Estamos hablando de Rai y Ron- dijo Mia.

-Esta bien, son un par de bobos, rectifico, debes de haber sido la primera- dijo Marie partiéndose de la risa.

-Marie- chillo mia nuevamente.

-Olvídalo, fue solo uno más de los líos que armas-

-Yo no armo líos- dijo Mia muy seria –son….accidentes-

-Bueno, para ese Ron debió de haber sido bastante afortunado-

-Ron no me estaba viendo nada hasta que Rai llego- dijo Mia.

-Tipo más bobo- dijo Marie.

-¿Cuál de los dos?-

-Ambos- dijo ella.

En el bosque prohibido Hermione y Albert estaban tumbados platicando y haciéndose mimos.

-¿Crees que pase algo entre ellos?- dijo Hermione.

-Pues todo parece indicar que si-

-Quiero que Ron sea tan feliz como soy yo….y Mia es una buena chica-

-Mia es muy especial, así que si Ron la quiere espero que este totalmente seguro de ello- dijo Albert antes de besar apasionadamente a la castaña.

Albert comenzó a jugar con los rizos de la castaña mientras el beso se hacia mas y mas intenso, la castaña comenzó a dar ligeros arañazos a la espalda de el mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento.

-Ehhhh ustedes dos-

Albert de inmediato se giro sacando su varita.

-Guarda eso tonto, a un semigigante hay pocas cosas que lo lastimarían- dijo Hagrid.

-Yo no contaría con ello- murmuro Albert.

-Bien Spencer demuestra como acabarías conmigo.

-Hagrid- chillo la castaña.

-Bien- dijo Albert sonriendo.

-Rai- chillo la castaña, detengan esto ya.

-No te metas en esto Hermione, este tonto es solo un bocón- dijo el semigigante.

Un movimiento de la varita de Albert y dos enormes panales se estrellaron violentamente contra la cara del barbudo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas dejándolo batido de miel y sufriendo el ataque de cientos de abejas.

-Serás…- decía Hagrid mientras daba manotazos.

-Albert- ordeno Hermione enojada.

-Acua Eructo- dijo el Gryffindor sonriente.

Las abejas huyeron, dejando a un Hagrid furioso que veía con muy mala cara a Albert.

-Hermione quiero hablar contigo- dijo el semigigante.

-Te veo en un rato- dijo la castaña despidiéndose con un fugaz beso de su novio.

Una vez que estaban en la cabaña de Hagrid, la castaña le dedico "la mirada" a su amigo.

-No me mires así, lo hice por tu bien- dijo Hagrid.

-Podías haber actuado diferente- dijo ella molesta.

-No deberías relacionarte con chicos mayores-

-Estas actuando como Ron- dijo ella.

-Por el es que no deberías de estar con Spencer-

Hermione bufo, ya antes había visto a Hagrid serio con ella, así que dando un profundo suspiro se preparo para dar la explicación-

-Ron y yo ya hablamos- dijo la castaña.

-Ron te ama- dijo el guarda bosques.

-Eso ya lo hablamos nosotros, yo…lo amaba, pero ya no-

-Pero es que ese Spencer…..-

-Hagrid…..¿de verdad piensas que Albert es malo?- dijo ella mirándolo muy seria.

-No lo es- dijo el suspirando –pero….-

-Lo se…todos pensábamos que Ron y yo terminaríamos juntos, pero no será así-

-Hermione ¿estas segura de que el es….?- pregunto el.

-Si Hagrid, es la persona que amo-

Una hora mas tarde Hermione salía rumbo al castillo, con tan mala suerte que se encontró a Malfoy y sus amigos en el camino.

-Miren quien esta ahí…la sangre sucia-

-déjame en paz Hurón- dijo ella.

-Tu novio no esta aquí para defenderte- dijo Malfoy.

Hermione evaluó las posibilidades, había cinco Slytherin contra ella, por mas buena que fuera terminaría perdiendo. La castaña dio un paso atrás, pero Malfoy dio un paso adelante.

-Te haré lo mismo que el idiota de Spencer le hizo a Crabbe y a Goyle-

-Ni lo pienses idiota- se escucho.

-Ron- chillo la castaña.

-¿La vas a defender aunque te cambio por otro?, te creía menos idiota Weasley- dijo Malfoy.

-Atrévete a tocarla y lo pagaras- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué la defiendes? Te traiciono- dijo el rubio.

-Por que es mi amiga-

Ron no dijo mas, una ráfaga de su varita le dio a Crabbe directo a la cabeza que comenzó a crecer hasta que cayo al suelo vencido por el peso, Malfoy se dio la vuelta, momento que aprovecho Hermione para atacar a Blaize que intentaba atacar a Ron, el Slytherin cayo presa de un petrificus. Pansy estaba por atacar a Hermione por la espalda cuando de su nariz comenzaron a salir mocos voladores que la atacaban.

Malfoy apenas vio que estaba en desventaja hecho a correr, dejando a sus amigos.

-Gracias Ron- dijo ella sonriéndole al pelirrojo.

-Tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi- dijo el devolviéndole la sonrisa –así que…mientras el amo de los charcos no este puedes contar conmigo- dijo el antes de irse.

Hermione sonrió, las cosas con Ron parecían estar mejorando y eso la hacia muy feliz, pues estaba cerca de recuperar a uno de sus mejores amigos y eso la hacia sentir que ahora era completamente feliz, pues pronto tendría todo, su familia, sus amigos y a Albert.

Las noticias corrían rápido por el colegio, así que Albert no tardo en enterarse de lo que había pasado y actuó de inmediato, Malfoy estuvo un par de días en la enfermería, los rumores que le llegaron a Hermione contaban que el rubio había limpiado los baños del tercer piso con la lengua, que Albert se había ganado una semana de detención en el bosque prohibido todas las noches y que su novio había tenido una platica con Ron, los tres rumores eran mas que ciertos, pues el Gryffindor apenas vio que Malfoy entro a los baños entro tras el y con un par de maleficios le dejo la lengua tan grande que no le fue difícil limpiar los baños con ella, cuando McGonagall se entero se enfureció y riño a Albert a quien puso en detención con Hagrid, de la platica con Ron no había forma de constatarlo, pero la castaña se había dado cuenta de que ni Ron ni Albert habían estado la noche anterior en la sala común.

-Flashback-

Albert le envió una nota a Ron, el pelirrojo recibió al carabo negro de Albert antes de entrenar, la nota era breve solo le pedía estar en el corredor del cuarto piso a las 9.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Ron.

Albert no dijo nada, solo le ofreció la mano a Ron, el pelirrojo lo medito un instante antes de estrecharla.

-Gracias Ron- dijo Albert.

-No dejaría que le hicieran nada- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No por eso, ambos sabemos a que nos referimos-

El pelirrojo suspiro.

-Es la verdad Hermione y yo siempre vamos a ser amigos-

-Lo se, es lo que ella esperaba, y lo que yo esperaba también- contesto Albert.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que te extraña y quiero que ella sea feliz, y le hacías falta- dijo Albert antes de marcharse.

-Fin del flashback-

-Hagrid, el señor Spencer estará en detención contigo por una semana- dijo Minerva.

-¿Por que causa?-

-Hizo que el señor Malfoy limpiara los baños del tercer piso con la lengua- dijo Minerva con asco.

-Ese Spencer es un busca pleitos, le dije a Hermione que no es bueno-

-El señor Spencer hizo eso por que el señor Malfoy insulto a la señorita Granger-

Hagrid sonrió, Hermione tenia razón, mas tarde se encontró a Ron quien le confirmo toda la información.

-Spencer se lo advirtió, si se metía otra vez con ella le iría mal y bueno, el hurón la insulto y quería desnudarla-

-Ese Malfoy es un…..- dijo el semi gigante.

-Un idiota, pero se llevo su merecido- dijo Ron.

La detención con Hagrid sirvió para que el semi gigante se diera cuenta que Albert en realidad quería a Hermione, era más que obvio, el castigo que se había llevado era por haberla defendido.

Hagrid lo llevo por el bosque prohibido a hacer la ronda con el y aprovecho esos días para conocerlo, al segundo día el chico ya le agradaba y al tercero ya lo había invitado a tomar el te acompañado de uno de sus pasteles caseros.

-Este es el favorito de Hermione- dijo Hagrid cuando le daba una enorme rebanada.

Albert dudo mucho que Hermione en verdad se lo comiera, por que estaba duro como roca y la castaña tenia su dentadura completa aun.

-Esta…rico- dijo Albert con la quijada adolorida de masticar.

-Toma, llévale esto a Hermione- dijo Hagrid mientras le daba otra enorme rebanada.

-Me llevare el mío para comerlo junto con ella- dijo Albert.

Minutos más tarde Albert le entregaba a Hermione su rebanada.

-Dijo que es tu favorito- decía Albert entre risas –debes darme el secreto para poder comerlo….¿que es, acido, poción removedora?-

-El secreto es un hechizo para desaparecerlo mientras el no te ve- dijo Hermione riendo.

-Vamos, no tiene tan mala pinta- dijo Mia.

-Todo tuyo- dijo Albert.

-Mia no…..- dijo la castaña.

Pero fue tarde, la morena mastico con fuerza y se escucho después un quejido.

-Parece una piedra- dijo la morena.

-A Hagrid le gusta cocinar- dijo la castaña.

-Habría que decirle que los pasteles llevan harina y no concreto- dijo Nicholas mientras tomaba la rebanada de pastel de Albert.

-Se me aflojo un diente- decía Mia.

Todos rieron mientras veían a la morena quejarse.

-Le diremos a Hagrid que estaba delicioso como siempre- dijo Hermione sacando su varita.

-Espera- dijo Albert tomando la rebanada de Hermione que estaba aun intacta.

-Por que nadie le dice a Hagrid que cocina mal- dijo John.

-Por que Hagrid es muy sensible- dijo la castaña provocando la risa de los demás.

-Ahora vengo- dijo Albert tomando la rebanada de Hermione.

Todos vieron que Albert se dirigía a donde Ron, Neville, Ginny y Harry estaban, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro, sabia lo que su novio estaba por hacer y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Toma- dijo Albert dándole a Ron la porción de pastel.

El pelirrojo lo miro, el pastel se veía bueno y sabia que no se atrevería a jugarle una broma mientras que Hermione lo viera, antes de irse Albert saco algo de su túnica que le arrojo a Harry, esto es para ti Potter, es nutritivo, el moreno puso mala cara apenas vio lo que el otro le arrojo.

-Es un idiota…darme a mi un higo seco- decía Harry viendo con rencor al castaño.

-A mi me fue mejor, debe estar agradecido por haber defendido a Hermione- dijo Ron riendo.

-Me dijo que era nutritivo…¿que se piensa que estoy desnutrido?- dijo el moreno.

-Harry estas muy delgado- dijo la pelirroja partiéndose de risa.

-Un par de kilos mas no estaría mal Harry- decía Neville mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Ese tipo es un idiota, pastel para Ron y un higo seco para mí- decía Harry.

-Ouch- dijo Ron –será….es un idiota-

-Es de Hagrid- dijo la pelirroja riéndose.

Hermione miraba la escena a lo lejos y no podía evitar sonreír cuando vio las malas caras de Harry y Ron y la sonrisa que Albert les dedicaba.

-Eres un bobo- decía Hermione mientras le daba un golpecito a Albert en el hombro.

-Oye, eso duele- decía el fingiéndose adolorido.

-Esta bien, dijo ella robándole el hombro y dándole un beso en el lugar donde lo golpeo.

-Mejor aquí- dijo el señalando sus labios.

-Ahí no te pegue- dijo ella sonriéndole coquetamente.

-Pero existe la teoría que a algunos magos tienen conexión entre los labios y el hombro- dijo el levantándose y tomándola de la mano. –ven-

-Cuidado donde ponen las manos- dijo Nicholas.

-No se porten mal- grito Marie.

-Descuiden- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Las diez de la noche dieron y ninguno de los dos había vuelto, Ron al ver que no estaba la castaña se levanto y se dispuso a hacer su guardia, había recorrido ya una hora los pasillos del quinto piso en eso una figura salio de las sombras, el pelirrojo lo alumbro con su varita.

-¿Donde esta Granger?- pregunto Severus Snape.

Todo paso muy rápido, se escucharon ruidos, un quejido y antes de que pudiera quitarse un par de armarios cayeron sobre el profesor de pociones dejándolo desmayado, la puerta de uno de los armarios se abrió y Ron vio a las dos personas que había dentro, Hermione se cerraba la blusa apresuradamente mas roja de lo que en su vida la había visto y el estaba sin camisa, el pelirrojo abrió y cerro los ojos un par de veces.

-Yo…nosotros- balbuceaba Hermione.

-No es lo que parece Weasley- decía Albert mientras se ponía la camisa.

Ron no dijo nada, solo señalo con su varita el cuerpo de Snape. Hermione dio un chillido de sorpresa al ver a su profesor y de inmediato salio.

-Obvliviate- dijo el pelirrojo apuntando a Snape.

-Ron- chillo ella.

-si no lo hago recordara que no estabas conmigo- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Es lo mejor- dijo Albert, siempre podemos echarle la culpa a Peeves, los dejo, llévenlo a la enfermería, Ron cuídala- dijo antes de dar un par de pasos.

-Spencer, traes la camisa al revés- dijo Ron haciendo que los castaños se sonrojaran aun mas.

-Ron…..yo…- dijo Hermione.

-Eso es tuyo- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo mientras alumbraba el sujetador de la chica que estaba en el armario.

Hermione se metió al armario y se arreglo, cuando salio estaba muy sonrojada aun y evitaba mirar a Ron, el pelirrojo por su parte se sentía extrañamente contento, había sorprendido a Hermione en una situación sumamente comprometedora y estaba contento, por que ya no le dolía, la punzante sensación de los celos había desaparecido y eso lo hacia sentirse bien.

-Que vergüenza- dijo la castaña –Ron…..jamás hubiera querido que vieras esto, no quiero lasti….-

-Ya no me lastima- dijo Ron sonriente.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto la castaña.

-En verdad- dijo el –creo que…..podemos volver a ser amigos-

-Ohhh Ron….- dijo ella abrazándole con fuerza –tenia miedo de perderte-

Ron correspondió el abrazo sinceramente.

-Yo tampoco quería perder a mi mejor amiga- dijo el.

-Aun así me da vergüenza que me vieras así- dijo ella.

-Nadie tiene por que saber que tu y el bobo estaba portándose mal- dijo el sonriendo.

Hermione se puso colorada y le dio un golpe a Ron en el brazo.

-Oye, eso duele- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Tonto- dijo ella sonriendo.

-A el no le pegas tan fuerte- se quejo Ron.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo sonrió y se abrazo a Ron, después de semanas volvía a estar bien con el, después de las doce ambos volvieron a la sala común, donde Albert los esperaba.

-Le dijimos a McGonagall que lo encontramos así, lo llevamos a la enfermería y no recuerda que fue lo que paso, culparon a Peeves- dijo Ron.

-Ron…¿podemos hablar un minuto?- dijo el castaño.

-Habla- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Hermione no es un juego para mí-

-Lo se, además Hermione no haría ni te dejaría hacer nada que ella no quisiera- dijo Ron antes de marcharse.

Hermione no dijo nada solo sonreía, al fin estaba completa, las palabras de ambos chicos la hacían sentir bien, le contó a Albert de su platica con Ron y después se despidió con un fugaz beso en la boca, sine embargo la castaña no durmió, su mente aun estaba recordando los momentos vividos en el armario.

-Flashback-

Hermione y Albert se besaban en el corredor del quinto piso, tal y como les había pasado desde hacia días, los besos se habían vuelto mas y mas intensos, ambos ya les costaba mucho separarse, y siempre que terminaban una de esas sesiones se sentían frustrados.

-¿Si no te quisiera tanto?- dijo el cuando se separaron.

-¿Qué me harías?- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Hermione te adoro…pero….-

-Lo se…a mi me pasa lo mismo-

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas, Albert tomo la mano de la castaña y a falta de un aula, entro con ella en uno de los armarios y lo cerro con un hechizo, la oscuridad era total, no se veían, el espacio tampoco era muy grande, pero era todo lo que ambos necesitaban en ese momento, volvieron a retomar el apasionado beso, las manos de ella comenzaron a dar leves araños en la espalda del chico, mientras que las de el se aferraron en la cintura de ella, los besos fueron haciéndose mas intensos, las lenguas de ambos comenzaron un juego de dominio en el que no importaba quien fuera la ganadora, lentamente una de las manos de el fue bajando hasta posarse en el trasero de ella, la castaña rompió el beso, el pensó que había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Morías por hacerlo- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Desde hace días- dijo el mirándola.

-Yo moría por que lo hicieras- dijo ella antes de comenzar a besarlo nuevamente.

El beso prosiguió, ella fue quitándole la camisa a el sin desabotonarla, mientras que la otra mano de el comenzó a subir hasta acariciar uno de los pechos de ella, Hermione comenzó a arañar la espalda de el haciéndolo gemir de placer, Albert no resistió mas y comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de su novia, la oscuridad era tal que ninguno veía nada, pero no les hacia falta se estaban conociendo por otro de sus sentidos, fue ella la que soltó la espalda de su amante para quitarse el sujetador, Albert sintió por primera vez el contacto de la piel de la castaña, su boca abandono la de ella dejando un camino de besos por el cuello de la castaña hasta que finalmente los labios de el se posaron en uno de los pezones de ella.

-Ohhhhhh- gimió Hermione.

La Castaña se estremeció y perdió el equilibrio, el tampoco pudo hacer nada por detenerla y cayo junto con ella, haciendo que el armario se tambaleara y cayera.

-Mierda…vístete rápido- dijo el poniéndose la camisa de inmediato, Ella se puso la blusa olvidando el sujetador en el piso del armario, unos segundos mas tarde abrían la puerta para encontrarse con Ron que los miraba sorprendido.

-Fin del Flashback-

Al día siguiente Hermione y Albert estaban muy misteriosos, y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para separarse de los demás, hasta que Hermione tenía que irse a sus clases.

-Que le pasaría a Snape- dijo Marie.

-Dicen que Peeves le tiro un armario- dijo John.

-Anotare a Peeves en mi lista de personas que se merecen regalo- dijo Nicholas.

Mia Noto que Albert estaba algo raro cuando se toco el tema del profesor Snape, así que a la menor oportunidad aprovecho que Marie y los otros irían a intentar robar un poco de jugo de calabaza de las cocinas para hablar a solas con su amigo.

-¿Qué tuvieron que ver ustedes en lo de Snape?- dijo la morena.

-¿Qué?- dijo Albert. –Hermione y yo nada- dijo el chico.

-Tu cara te delata- dijo ella.

-No hicimos nada malo- dijo el volteando hacia otro lado.

-Entonces si hicieron algo-

-No- dijo el.

-Ustedes dos andan muy extraños- dijo mia.

-Que no- dijo el.

-Por que no me cuentas- dijo ella.

Albert suspiro, sabia que ella no pararía hasta saber la verdad.

-Por que es algo…..muy privado- dijo el poniéndose colorado.

-¿Y?- dijo ella.

-Mia- chillo el.

-Tu me viste las braguitas- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Fue un accidente- dijo el –además tu tuviste la culpa-

-Cuenta ya…o prefieres hacerlo cuando lleguen Marie y los demás-

-Nunca aceptas un no-

-No, me tienen muy consentida- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Nosotros tiramos el armario que cayo sobre el repelente- dijo Albert.

-Eso no es todo- dijo la morena sonriendo.

-Nosotros estábamos dentro del armario..¿satisfecha?-

-Aun no- dijo ella.

-Mia- chillo el.

-Cuéntalo todo-

-estábamos besándonos- dijo el.

-Ustedes se besan delante de todos, así que no es lógico que te pongas rojo por eso-

-Ya- dijo Albert.

-Aun no…no me has dicho que pasó-

El castaño se rindió, no habría forma de ocultar lo que paso, y si se tardaba más, Marie y los otros llegarían y no lo dejarían en paz.

-Ron nos vio cuando salíamos, nosotros…..estábamos a medio vestir- dijo el completamente sonrojado.

-¡Ustedes lo hicieron!- dijo la morena.

-Cállate…quieres que te escuche todo el colegio- dijo el.

-Lo siento….pero….¿ustedes ya lo hicieron?-

-Mia…ya basta-

-No me dejaras con la duda- dijo ella.

-No…no lo hicimos- dijo Albert.

-Entonces que demonios hacían desnudos- pregunto ella.

-No estábamos desnudos-

-Bueno, que es lo que hacían-

La mirada de el hizo que la morena se sonrojara al ver que su pregunta había sido un poco tonta.

-Bueno…es que….hay que enterarse- dijo la morena.

-Pues si quieres información lee un libro- dijo el –y no hagas que tus amigos te cuenten-

Marie y los demás llegaron, Mia cumplió su promesa y no dijo mas, mientras que Albert la miraba enfadado. Nicholas y John se pusieron a jugar naipes explosivos y Marie a trabajar en su ensayo para herbologia, mientras que Mia sonreía cada que veía a Albert.

Hermione regreso de sus clases y se sentó con ellos, Mia no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, la castaña era la alumna modelo, la niña perfecta que no rompía una sola regla, todos en el colegio sabían perfectamente que había roto decenas de reglas solo por ayudar a sus amigos, pero esto era muy diferente, ahora había roto las reglas por que lo necesito, pero no por una amenaza para el mundo mágico, sino por que un bobo había ganado su corazón.

Ya era tarde a la hora de despedirse, para ir a dormir, Mia se acerco a Albert para darle el beso de despedida y cuando estuvo cerca de su oído.

-Grrrr- murmuro ella haciendo que el se pusiera colorado.

Al día siguiente Albert esperaba que Mia siguiera con sus bromas, pero no fue así, la morena parecía haber escogido a otra victima, así que tan pronto tuvo una hora libre fue en busca de ella, vio que Ron se dirigía a su entrenamiento de quidditch, así que le salio al paso.

-Hola Ron- dijo ella.

-Hola Mia- dijo el.

La morena estaba por comenzar su plan para hacer sonrojar a Ron que no se dio cuenta que había una rama muy salida de uno de los árboles y se provoco un enorme corte en el brazo. Ron apenas la vio la auxilio.

-ven vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid- dijo el pelirrojo tomándola de la mano.

Los chicos llegaron a la cabaña de su amigo y vieron que no se encontraba, así que entraron, Ron no era muy bueno con hechizos de curación, pero afortunadamente pudo hacer que la herida cerrara.

-Gracias- dijo Mia, mientras veía como había quedado su brazo.

-espero haberlo hecho bien- dijo el.

-Pensaras que soy una patosa- dijo Mia.

-Bueno, atraes los accidentes- dijo el riéndose.

-Oye…estoy presente- dijo ella fingiéndose indignada.

-¿Como esta tu tobillo?- pregunto Ron.

-Bien- respondió ella –miralo tú mismo-

Ron al escuchar esto último y ver que la morena levantaba su pierna se comenzó a poner rojo. Ella recordó también lo que había pasado ese día, y también se sonrojo.

-Yo…..no te había visto nada, estaba viendo tu tobillo, hasta que llego el bobo de Spencer me di cuenta- dijo Ron.

-Por Merlín que vergüenza- dijo la morena tapándose la cara.

-Yo no tuve la culpa- se defendió el.

-Es que…yo tampoco quería que me vieras así- dijo ella.

Ron la miro, era una chica muy bonita, su cabello negro y largo enmarcaba una cara muy dulce con ojos color chocolate, sus labios rosados hicieron que Ron se quedara en silencio, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba.

-¿Qué me mirabas?- dijo ella en voz muy baja.

-Eres bonita- dijo el acercándose un poco.

Ron recordó el beso que ella le había dado semanas atrás. Los dos sabían lo que iba a pasar si seguían acercándose, pero ninguno hizo nada por detenerse, finalmente Ron y Mia se besaron por segunda vez, pero esta vez no había rubias molestas ni ninguna clase de pretexto tonto.

El beso fue dulce al principio, el pelirrojo estaba encantado con la suavidad de los labios de Mia, el abrió la boca permitiendo que la lengua de ella comenzara a explorar, y así poco a poco el beso fue haciéndose mas apasionado, las manos de ella de inmediato se dirigieron al cabello de el, Mia comenzó a juguetear con la pelirroja cabellera de Ron, las manos de Ron fueron a parar a la espalda y cintura de la morena que se dejo llevar por el momento, ella continuaba jugando con el cabello de el, mientras que ron comenzó a bajar la mano que estaba en la cintura y delineo la cadera de la morena hasta descender a sus muslos, la morena se separo del beso.

-Ahhh- gimió Mia mientras Ron comenzaba a recorrer su pierna.

El pelirrojo beso el cuello de la morena, esta dejo de jugar con el cabello de Ron, para pasar una de sus manos y tocar el pecho del chico mientras que el seguía tocando su pierna.

La puerta se abrió sin darles tiempo a separarse, Hagrid se quedo boquiabierto al ver la escena, Ron estaba prácticamente sobre Mia, la morena tenia la falda levantada y el pelirrojo tenia una de sus manos casi en su muslo, ambos lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando se repusieron de la sorpresa, la morena se separo de inmediato haciendo que Ron cayera al suelo, la morena bajo su falda y comenzó a mirar los cordeles de su zapato, mientras murmuraba algo.

-Ehh…Hagrid…nosotros…te estábamos buscando- dijo Ron.

-Dudo mucho eso- murmuro el semigigante.

-Mia se hirió el brazo- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Y buscabas ver que no se hubiera herido la pierna- dijo Hagrid haciendo esfuerzo para no reír.

-Nosotros…no…bueno si…pero…-

Hagrid solo se rió mientras camino para tomar un par de platos, puso la tetera al fuego y sirvió un par de enormes rebanadas de pastel. Mia y Ron aun estaban avergonzados de haber sido sorprendidos, así que ambos tomaron su rebanada y comenzaron a comer, era mejor tener la boca llena, al menos eso evitaría responder.

-Me acuerdo de ti Whitebow, en tu tercer año le tiraste a Spencer el cubo con guasarajos en la cabeza- dijo Hagrid.

Ron casi se ahoga con la risa que le provoco imaginar al novio de Hermione cubierto de gusarajos.

-Fue un accidente, me tropecé- dijo la morena.

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando casi incendias mi cabaña- respondió el profesor.

-Quería mantener la hoguera encendida para las salamandras- se defendió la morena.

-Ese no ha sido el único fuego que provocas en esta cabaña- murmuro Ron al oído de Mia.

La morena lo miro muy seria y le propino un pisotón.

Una hora más tarde los dos se despedían de Hagrid y se encaminaban al castillo.

-Que vergüenza- decía la morena.

-Bueno, al menos teníamos ropa- dijo Ron.

-No volveré a burlarme de Albert- dijo Mia.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó?-

-No me quiso contar todo- dijo ella.

-No debería haberte contado nada- dijo el.

-Lo obligue- dijo la morena sonriente.

-Pues no debería ir por ahí contando que estaban casi desnudos en un armario- dio Ron.

-A mi no me pueden ocultar nada- dijo Mia poniendo cara de cachorrito.

Los dos continuaron su camino hasta la sala común, cuando entraron, las miradas de todos se posaron en ellos, ambos sintieron la incomodidad del momento, y mas cuando vieron que por un lado Albert y Hermione los señalaban mientras se decían algo al oído, y por el otro Harry los miraba con una sonrisa extraña, fue hasta que bajaron la mirada ciando se dieron cuenta que estaban tomados de la mano, de inmediato se soltaron y cada uno valientemente se dirigió con sus amigos, resignados a ser la burla de la tarde.

-Ese Weasley es rápido- dijo Nicholas.

-¿Ya son novios?- dio John.

-Somos amigos- dijo Mia muy seria.

-Ron no toma de la mano a nadie…al menos a mí nunca me tomo de la mano- dijo la castaña entre rías.

-Habrá que preguntarle a Potter- dijo Albert riendo a carcajada abierta.

-Idiota- dijo Mia molesta.

-Ron- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano mientras se mordía los labios.

El pelirrojo sabia que la pasaría mal, esa era la mirada que indicaba que la pelirroja había conseguido una victima para sus bromas y que no estaba dispuesta a soltarla al menos en unos días.

-así que ahora pasaste de las castañas a las morenas- dijo la pelirroja.

-Cállate enana- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Se lo pediste?- pregunto Neville.

-No le pedí nada- dijo Ron molesto.

Esa tarde Mia y Ron fueron interrogados una y otra vez por sus amigos hasta que Ron se levanto indignado y se fue a dormir, mientras que Mia accidentalmente tiro el castillo de naipes explosivos que Nicholas y John habían hecho y los envió a la enfermería, Hermione se levanto para ir a platicar con Harry y Ginny, y Albert se sentó junto a la morena que lucia enfadada.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo el.

-No te diré nada- dijo ella muy seria.

-Lo harás, Weasley y tú no venían tomados de la mano por nada-

-No te importa- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Oye….claro que si me importa, alguien tiene que cuidarte de los pervertidos mira braguitas-

-Idiota-

-eso ya me lo habías dicho-

-Al menos a nosotros no nos sorprendieron desnudos- dijo ella en voz muy baja al oído de Albert.

El sonrió de forma malévola cuando escucho esto ultimo, así que se acerco a ella y le respondí al oído.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que los sorprendieron- afirmo.

-Yo….yo no dije nada de eso- dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Te has delatado- dijo el.

Mia lo vio suplicante de que no preguntara mas.

-Eso no funciona conmigo- dijo Albert –soy inmune a la mirada de cachorro-

-Por favor- dijo ella.

-es lo justo, yo te conté, tú me cuentas-

Mia suspiro, no tenia otra salida, el haría lo mismo que hizo ella, así que lo menos vergonzoso seria contárselo solo a una persona.

-estábamos besándonos en la cabaña de Hagrid- dijo Mia.

-¿Y?- dijo el.

-Hagrid nos vio- dijo ella –eso fue todo-

-Lo besaste delante de muchas personas, no te sonrojarías así solo por un beso con solo un espectador-

-Te odio- dijo ella.

-Anda cuenta-

-Mi falda estaba levantada y el me tocaba las piernas mientras me besaba el cuello, es lo ultimo que diré- dijo la Morena antes de levantarse, darle un pisotón a Albert y subir a su dormitorio.

Al día siguiente todos notaron que Mia y Ron comenzaron a pasar juntos sus ratos libres, mientras sus respectivos amigos se dedicaban a cotillear sobre ellos, Albert no le había contado a nadie sobre la confesión de la morena.

-¿Se lo contaste a alguien?- dijo Ron.

-Al Amo de los Charcos- dijo Mia.

-¿Ahora le llamas así?-

-Rai es un tonto…..hizo conmigo lo mismo que hice yo con el- dijo Mia.

-Hermione ya debe saberlo-

-No, no se lo dirá- dijo la morena.

-Confías mucho en el Amo- dijo Ron.

-No dirá nada descuida-

-Temo mas por Hagrid, en un descuido se le puede escapar- dijo el pelirrojo.

Esa tarde Mia se encontraba con Ron cuando legaron Ginny y Luna, la pelirroja se presento como la hermanita de Ron y comenzaron a conversar.

-Tu fuiste la que envió a Percy a la enfermería en mi segundo año- dijo la pelirroja.

-Fue un accidente- dijo Mia –estaba practicando los encantamientos levitatorios con un par de frascos-

-Es cierto, fue cuando al idiota le cayo en la cabeza un frasco con pus de bubotuberculo- dijo Ron riendo.

-No fue gracioso- dijo Mia dándole un pisotón al pelirrojo.

-No dejes que se ría de ti- dijo la pelirroja riendo.

-Oye, eres mi hermana defiéndeme- dijo Ron.

Mia lo miro indignada y lanzo un nuevo pisotón, sin fijarse que Ron había quitado su pie, así que el pisotón lo recibió la pelirroja.

-Lo siento- dijo Mia.

-Es propensa a los accidentes- dijo Ron entre risas.

Luna que no había dicho nada miro a la morena y abrió su mochila.

-Toma, me lo envió mi padre esta mañana, era para Ron pero…a ti te hace mas falta- dijo la rubia mientras le extendía la mano a Mia.

La morena tomo lo que Luna le ofrecía y vio lo que era, un escarbato disecado, Ginny y Ron se partían de la risa, mientras que la morena los miraba ajena al motivo de la risa.

-¿Para que quiero al bicho este?- pregunto Mia.

-Mi padre dice que es el mejor remedio contra la peste del perdedor-

-¿La que?- dijo la morena.

-La peste del perdedor, papa dice que cuando una persona tiene mucha mala suerte o provoca la mala suerte en los demás tiene la peste del perdedor-

-Yo no tengo mala suerte- se defendió la morena viendo enojada a Ron.

-Sales con Ron, eso ya es muy mala suerte- dijo Ginny entre risas.

-Oye- chillo el pelirrojo.

-Papa dice que se contrae cuando interrumpes el ritual de apareamiento de los thestrals-

-Yo no interrumpí eso, de hecho nunca he visto un thestral- se defendió la morena.

-Úsalo en el cuello y veras que la mala suerte desaparece- dijo Luna antes de marcharse junto a la pelirroja.

-No le hagas caso- dijo Ron riéndose aun.

-Esa chica es rara- dijo Mia.

-Es bastante divertida-

-No tengo peste del perdedor- dijo la morena poniendo mirada de cachorrito.

-Ven…quiero que conozcas un lugar- dijo el pelirrojo tomándola de la mano.

Ron guió a Mia hasta el séptimo piso, la morena sabia a donde la llevaba, desde finales del curso anterior habían visitado esa habitación cuando se enteraron de que es lo que había pasado cuando Umbridge descubrió el ejercito de Dumbledore. Ron hizo aparecer la habitación y entro con la morena, dentro había una reproducción idéntica a la habitación de Ron, Mia de inmediato se imagino que esa era la habitación del pelirrojo, una vez que entraron y que la puerta desapareció ambos se sentaron en la cama de Ron.

-Pensé que te gustaría conocer mi habitación- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Si- dijo ella viendo al suelo.

Ron al verla se imagino que la había ofendido de alguna forma.

-Lo siento…yo..no quiero que pienses que es lo único que quiero- dijo el

Mia se mordió el labio, durante las ultimas semanas su romance con Ron se había vuelto un poco mas físico, ambos por lo que veía deseaban lo mismo, y ella se dio cuenta que el deseaba darle un lugar seguro para ese momento especial.

-Yo también lo quiero Ron-

El pelirrojo no necesito mas, se acerco a Mia y comenzó a besarla, desde hacia días los besos habían dejado de ser inocentes, se necesitaban mutuamente y ambos lo sabían, las manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a recorrer las piernas de la morena, mientras que ella como de costumbre jugaba con la melena de el, las respiraciones se fueron elevando, ella aprovecho que el estaba distraído mirando sus piernas para ponerse sobre el y comenzar a quitarle la camisa, en esa posición Mia sintió la excitación de Ron, el pelirrojo no lo pensó dos veces antes de comenzar a desabrochar la falda de ella, las respiraciones eran cada vez mas agitadas, esta vez sabia que nadie los interrumpiría.

Ron la tumbo y bajo su falda, se tumbo sobre ella y comenzó a acariciarla, ella se dejo hacer y le quito la camisa a el mientras daba besos en su cuello, Ron se animo a ir un poco mas lejos y sus caricias subieron de las piernas a los muslos de la morena, no había marcha atrás, ambos estaban decididos a entregarse por primera vez a alguien, Ron la besaba con pasión mientras su mano se coló por la bragas de Mia, la morena sintió una descarga eléctrica en su espina cuando sintió la mano del pelirrojo explorando su intimidad y comenzó a gemir suavemente su nombre.

-Ron-

El pelirrojo al escuchar su nombre supo que estaba haciéndolo bien y que lo que hacia era del agrado de ella, así que siguió jugueteando mientras la besaba, cuando ambos sintieron que les faltaba el aire se separaron, lo morena se mordió los labios mientras tomaba una decisión, era su turno, era lo justo, se apodero de la hebilla del cinturón y lo aflojo para poder quitarle el pantalón, Ron se dejo hacer, la morena introdujo su mano en los calzoncillos de el y comenzó a acariciar la virilidad del pelirrojo, Ron abría la boca sin emitir ningún sonido, era mucho mejor a los alivios solitarios de los últimos días.

-¿así?- pregunto ella.

Ron no dijo nada su sonrisa le dijo a Mia que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, unos minutos mas tarde y sabiendo lo que pasaría si ella continuaba el la detuvo y volvió a besarla, con una de sus manos libres le quito el sujetador para después comenzar a besar los pechos de la morena, su lengua comenzó a juguetear con el pezón de ella, mientras que su mano volvió a su intimidad, los jadeos de ella eran mayores, Ron se levanto un poco para despojarla de la ultima prenda que la separaba de la total desnudez, el pelirrojo la miro y comenzó a dar pequeños besos a su cadera y muslos, el se bajos los calzoncillos para después posicionarse sobre ella.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si- Respondió Mia mientras lo besaba.

Mia y Ron comenzaron a pasar todo su tiempo libre juntos, para todos era mas que obvio que tenían una relación, en la sala común, Albert y los demás hablaban.

-Nos abandono- decía John entre risas.

-Cuando comenzaste a salir con es chica de Raven tu también nos abandonaste- dijo Nicholas.

-Mi pobre primo no tenia con quien jugar naipes explosivos- dijo Marie.

-Mia se ve feliz- dijo Albert.

-Ron también- dijo Hermione.

-El se ve cambiado….vamos, siempre parecía estar de mal humor- dijo Albert.

-Abandono al pobre Potter- dijo Marie.

-Apuesto a que Potter le esta muy agradecido a Mia- dijo Albert sonriendo mientras señalaba una de las butacas mas lejanas.

-Ya lo veía venir- dijo la castaña mientras veía a Harry y a Ginny platicando muy juntitos.

-Weasley lo querrá matar cuando lo vea- dijo John.

-Muy cierto, es bastante celoso con ella- dijo Nicholas.

-Cualquiera te miraría feo si ve que le estas mirando las piernas a su hermana- dijo Marie riendo.

-Oye- se quejo John.

Hermione había recibido una nota firmada por Albert que le pedía bajara después de media noche, la castaña estaba intrigada y nerviosa y lo esperaba sentada en su butaca favorita.

-Hola-

-¿Dónde estas?- dijo ella asustada al no ver a Albert.

-Aquí al lado tuyo- dijo el.

Hermione se froto los ojos, no lo veía, no hasta que se fijo muy bien, parecía estar borroso y translucido.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?- dijo ella.

-No maldigas- dijo el sonriendo.

-Eres casi invisible-

-Un par de encantamientos bien hechos- dijo el mientras le daba la mano para que se levantara mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

Hermione sintió como si la bañaran en una sustancia muy fría, supo que le habían aplicado un encantamiento desilusionador, un movimiento de varita más y sintió un extraño cosquilleo.

-Un encantamiento desilusionador seguido del encantamiento camaleónico te hacen casi invisible- dijo el.

-¿Que pretendes?- dijo ella.

-Un paseo-

Albert la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el retrato, la puerta se abrió y ambos salieron, Hermione se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, la guardia de esa noche la haría solo un prefecto de Hufflepuff, su compañera se había enfermado, así que había menos riesgo de que los sorprendieran. Albert no le decía a donde se dirigían, ella se pensó que irían a la sala de los menesteres, pero no era así, el había dirigido su camino hasta otro lugar muy distinto.

-¿Aquí?- murmuro ella muy bajito.

-Nadie nos interrumpirá esta vez- dijo el.

-Pero….-

-Será seguro- dijo el mientras decía la contraseña y abría la puerta –deje un encantamiento alarma al inicio del corredor, si alguien se acerca lo sabré-

Hermione sonrió, el se había esforzado demasiado para encontrar un buen lugar.

-¿Por qué no la sala de los menesteres?- pregunto la castaña.

-Por que esa sala la conoce mucha gente- dijo el.

-¿Y el baño no?- dijo ella victoriosa.

-¿Cuántos prefectos usan este baño después de media noche?- dijo el sonriendo.

Hermione no dijo nada, una vez mas la había derrotado con sus retorcidas patrañas, luego pensó en algo que quizás haría que ella ganara al menos uno de sus juegos de sarcasmo.

-¿Para que me trajiste aquí?- pregunto ella.

-¿Verdad o mentira?- dijo el sonriendo cínicamente.

-Mentira- dijo ella.

-Para platicar hasta tarde sin el peligro de que te pongas a hacer alguno de tus deberes o tomes un libro, para que si McGonagall entra a hacer una visita sorpresa no nos encuentre a deshoras conversando…..mmmm para que si aparece algún elfo no trates de liberarlo….- dijo el conteniendo la risa.

Hermione le dio la espalda fingiéndose indignada por el sarcasmo y cinismo de el, Albert aprovecho ese momento para abrazarla desde atrás y acercarse a su oído para murmurar.

-Verdad…..por que quiero amarte-

Hermione sonrió, mientras se mordía los labios, era mas que obvio que eso era lo que ambos querían, desde que los descubrió Ron no habían intentado estar juntos a solas y ambos sabían que se necesitaban.

-He pensado mucho en ese armario- dijo ella.

-He pensado mucho en que si ese par de bobos no hubiera llegado nosotros…- dijo el.

-¿Nosotros que?- dijo ella juguetona.

-Nosotros esto- dijo el mientras comenzaba a morder el lóbulo de ella.

Hermione echo su cuello hacia atrás, mientras con su mano derecha tomaba el cabello de el y su mano izquierda se pasaba sobre las manos de el que la abrazaban por la cintura.

-Te amo- murmuro el en su oído.

-No me lo digas y demuéstramelo- dijo ella.

Albert no espero mas y desabrocho la falda de ella que resbalo por sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo, sin perder ni un momento introdujo su mano en las bragas de ella comenzando a jugar con sus rizos, Hermione comenzó a gemir suavemente mientras que los dedos de el exploraban su intimidad.

-Ohhhh…..soñaba con que hicieras esto- dijo ella.

-Yo moría por hacerlo- respondió el mientras besaba su cuello.

Los dedos de Albert jugaban libremente sin atreverse a entrar en la intimidad de ella, Hermione no pensaba en nada más que en el inmenso placer que sentía en ese momento y se abandono completamente a las caricias de su amado.

-Rai- decía ella entre gemidos.

Hermione se separo de el, Albert la miraba extrañado pues pensaba que ella lo estaba pasando muy bien, la castaña lo miro con una sonrisa que el nunca antes le había visto, se mordió el labio y le abrió la camisa de un solo movimiento, haciendo que los botones saltaran para comenzar a besar su pecho, mientras que con su otra mano arañaba su espalda, sabia que eso lo ponía a mil y estaba dispuesta a devolverle todo el placer que el le había dado, unos instantes después ella bajaba el pantalón de el dejándolo solo en calzoncillos.

-¿es por mi?- dijo ella con voz seductora mientras señalaba el bulto en la entrepierna de el.

-¿Y por quien mas?- respondió.

Hermione fue bajando lentamente la ultima prenda de el y miraba lo que había debajo, se mordía los labios sugestivamente mientras el la miraba sin perder detalle a sus reacciones.

-Es como lo imagine- dio ella.

Hermione comenzó a tocarlo, lo comenzó a frotar lentamente desde su base, el cerro los ojos y se dejo hacer todo cuanto ella quiso, Hermione le daba pequeños besos en los labios y el cuello mientras con sus manos le hacia caricias muy placenteras, el supo que era el momento de detenerla, pues no aguantaría mas, así que dio un par de pasos atrás y después la abrazo besándola con pasión, el también le quito la blusa de un solo movimiento, ella sonrió mordiéndose los labios y comenzó a quitarse el sujetador, apenas quedaron libres los pechos de ella el comenzó a besarlos provocándole suaves gemidos, se entretuvo unos minutos mordisqueando y besando los pezones de ella que estaban duros como dos pequeñas piedras, ella dio un paso atrás donde estaba la tina y se sentó en ella, el de inmediato tomo el resorte de sus bragas para quitárselas, y comenzó a besar sus piernas, poco a poco fue subiendo, la castaña intuyo lo que el quería y fue abriendo sus piernas dejando expuesta su intimidad, el la miro y cuando vio que estaba de acuerdo comenzó a prodigarle besos y carisias mas intimas, Hermione cerro los ojos y sus manos se posaron en la cabellera de el, sentía los espasmos del orgasmo que se acercaban cada que el jugueteaba con su lengua.

El momento llego, el lo hizo con delicadeza procurando no lastimarla, Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor cuando el entro en ella, Albert al verla intento salir, pero las manos de la castaña lo impidieron cuando ella lo tomo por detrás.

-No….esta bien- dijo ella.

-Te dolió- respondió el.

-así es siempre la primera vez- dijo ella.

Por horas disfrutaron de los juegos hasta que ambos quedaron tendidos en el piso, se abrazaban y daban pequeños besos en los labios, no querían separarse, el momento había sido mucho mejor de lo que ambos habían soñado, ella se comenzó a quedar dormida en el pecho de el, justo cuando el comenzaba a hacer lo mismo se escucho un sonido, el de inmediato abrió los ojos, tomo su varita y toda la ropa levito, El la cargo y la arrojo a la tina que estaba llena para después ir tras ella un movimiento mas y ambos tenia una burbuja en la cabeza que les permitía respirar bajo el agua, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dos chicas entraban.

-Apúrate, el pastel de calabaza se acabara- dijo una de ella.

-Demonios…tienes razón- dijo la otra –vendré mas tarde-

Las dos chicas salieron, cuando supieron que era seguro, Hermione y Albert se asomaron riendo como niños, la risa era mas producto del miedo de haber sido casi sorprendidos, Albert retiro los encantamientos y después se dieron un rápido baño, ella reparo las ropas de ambos y la seco, minutos mas tarde llegaban al gran comedor, se sentaron junto a sus amigos.

-Te levantaste temprano hoy- dijo Nicholas que en ese momento se levantaba junto a John y Marie.

-Si, Hermione quería ir a la biblioteca temprano y la acompañe- dijo Albert.

Marie, John y Nicholas se adelantaron a las mazmorras para la clase de pociones, Mia se levanto tomando un pastelillo de chocolate para ir comiendo en el camino, la morena se detuvo y olfateo, después los miro, se acerco y dijo.

-¿Por qué huelen a gardenias?-

Ni Hermione ni Albert respondieron, ambos se sentaron, se sirvieron una taza de café y comenzaron a desayunar.

-¿No piensas ir a clase de pociones?- pregunto la morena.

-No, los alcanzare a la siguiente- respondió el.

Hermione le servia un enorme plato con arenque ahumado y huevo frito a su novio para después servirse un enorme plato igual.

-Parece que hoy amanecieron hambrientos- dijo la morena viendo sorprendida a la parejita que no acostumbraban desayunar tanto.

-Si- dijo ella comenzando a comer.

-Si que están raros- respondió Mia.

La morena dio unos cuantos pasos mientras mordisqueaba su pastelillo, de pronto una idea…mas bien un recuerdo llego a su mente, cuando ella y Ron estuvieron juntos habían terminado robando comida en las cocinas, la morena abrió mucho los ojos y después sonrió, después de pociones tendrían una hora libre, momento que aprovecharía para molestar a Albert. La morena se fue feliz a su clase de pociones canturreando una canción muggle, mientras disfrutaba de imaginar lo sonrojado que lograría poner a su amigo.

Después de desayunar Albert acompaño a Hermione a su clase, la castaña se había perdido herbologia, y por primera vez no se sentía culpable de haberse saltado una clase, ese día de buena gana se hubiera saltado todas las clases solo para seguir en su compañía, pero sabían que eso no podía ser, así que aprovechando que el tenia una hora libre y después de que ambos se lograron quitar el aroma a gardenia, la acompaño al aula de encantamientos, Albert pensó en ir a buscar a sus amigos, pero después de notar que Mia se dio cuenta del olorcito que compartían, decidió que lo mejor seria no estar cerca de su amiga un rato, al menos no hasta que viera ella a Ron o se le olvidara.

-Con lo preguntona que es terminara por descubrirlo- decía el mientras caminaba por el solitario pasillo, pero apenas doblo la esquina se la encontró recargada en la pared mirándolo sonriente.

-Mia….¿que haces aquí?-

-Esperándote, sabría que la vendrías a dejar a su clase- dijo ella sonriente.

-Bueno…ehh….vamos a buscar a los demás- dijo el.

-Ya lo descubrí- dijo ella riendo.

-¿Tu que?- dijo el.

-Ustedes ya lo hicieron- dijo ella en voz bajita.

-Mia- chillo el.

-Anda cuenta- dijo ella.

-Pe..pero…como- dijo el.

-Pura y simple lógica como siempre dices tú-

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada-

-Anda cuenta ya- dijo ella.

-No hay nada que contar por que no hemos hecho nada malo- dijo el tratando de estar normal.

-No…si nadie dijo que fuera malo, a ambos les ha de haber parecido muy bueno- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Mia- chillo el, rojo como una remolacha.

-Ya sabes que a mi no se me puede ocultar nada-

-Eres entrometidamente diabólica- respondió el.

-Lo se- dijo ella.

Albert cerro los ojos, su mente trabajo muy rápido, no iba a permitir que Mia le ganara en un juego de ingenio, si ella lo había deducido, podía ser por el maldito olor a gardenia, o….por el abundante desayuno que ni Hermione ni el acostumbraban y recordó unos días atrás que Hermione y el vieron a Mia y a Ron saliendo de las cocinas a deshoras.

-Mia- dijo el con la voz grave y mirándola como un gato ve a un ratón antes de jugar con el para después devorarlo.

-Ehh..Tú, no me mires así- dijo ella.

-Lo dedujiste por el desayuno- dijo el sonriente.

-Claro- dijo sonriente la morena.

-Y lo dedujiste por experiencia propia- dijo el.

-¿Qué?- dijo la morena.

-Por que tu y Ron hicieron esto antes que nosotros, de hecho fue hace 5 días- dijo el mirándola fijamente –por eso sabes que da hambre-

-Yo….yo no he hecho nada- dijo ella poniéndose muy roja.

-Claro que si, tu y Weasley se la pasaron muy bien en las cocinas- dijo el sonriendo –Hermione se pondría furiosa por los pobres elfos que los vieron-

-No fue en las coci…- dijo ella.

-Lo sabia- dijo el triunfante.

-Te odio- dijo ella más roja que una remolacha.

-Ahora bien…..tenemos dos opciones, tu me cuentas y yo te cuento…o…nadie cuenta nada y guardamos el secreto- dijo el sabiendo de antemano la decisión que tomaría la morena.

-Eres perverso- dijo ella indignada.

-Si…Hermione me lo dijo anoche- dijo el muy satisfecho.

-Idiota-

-Te gane- se burlo el.

-¿Y si te dijera que nos contemos?- dijo ella mirándolo retadoramente.

-Comenzarías tu- dijo el mientras se mordía el labio.

-¿Y yo por que?- dijo ella.

-Por que tú lo hiciste primero-

-Pero yo soy una dama- dijo ella.

-Tienes razón, primero las damas- dijo el riendo.

-Pero….-

-Por que eres mas vieja que yo al menos por unos meses- dijo el.

La morena bufo, había perdido espectacularmente y sabia que ya no había forma de sacarle nada de información a el sin decir nada.

-Vamos…no siempre se gana- decía el burlándose.

-Tonto- dijo ella.

-Me gusta salir airoso de cualquier situación- dijo el.

-Yo quería saber- dijo ella mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito.

-Fue…mejor de lo que imaginábamos- dijo el antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar –y eso lo debes de saber tu por experiencia.

Mia sonrió y avanzo tras su amigo, sabia que había dicho la verdad, por que para ella también fue mejor, mucho mejor a lo que había imaginado.

Los días pasaban y todo seguía inmerso en una paz inusitada, no era que no fuera agradable, pero para el trío era la calma que presagiaba la tormenta, ese curso había sido de lo mas tranquilo, Harry seguía visitando al director que le mostraba recuerdos, ahora sabia cual era el mayor secreto de Voldemort, ninguno de los tres amigos podía imaginarse como era que un mago podía haber creado semejantes atrocidades, pero después de todo estaban hablando del mago tenebroso mas grande de todos los tiempos.

El día transcurrió normal, pero al anochecer y después de estar con el director Harry estaba de lo mas nervioso, y corría presuroso a su sala común, apenas vio a Hermione y a Ron les dijo que subieran, les contó lo que iba a hacer con el director y les dio la botellita de Felix felixis, Harry se puso su capa de invisibilidad y después de pedirles que patrullaran el colegio y que avisaran a Luna y Neville se fue sin decir nada mas.

-¿Le avisaras a Albert?- pregunto Ron.

-No- dijo ella.

Ron la entendía muy bien, el tampoco quería que Mia se viera inmiscuida en su batalla contra Voldemort, para ellos ya no había marcha atrás, ya estaban demasiado inmersos en ese conflicto, pero entendía que ni Mia ni Albert ni los otros tres tenían por que correr su misma suerte.

Hermione estaba con Albert, le dijo que tenia unas cosas que hacer con Ron, Ginny y los otros, un encargo de Harry que no podía revelarle, el no le dijo nada, pero al ver a la castaña tan nerviosa se quedo intranquilo, Ron había dicho lo mismo a Mia y después salio acompañado de la castaña, su hermana y Neville.

Apenas salieron de la sala común se tomaron la botellita de felix felixis, apenas les alcanzo para un sorbo cada uno, después de dividieron, Hermione y Luna patrullarían las mazmorras, mientras los otros tres patrullarían los pisos superiores.

-No me gusta que hayan salido así- decía Albert.

-Ni a mi- dijo Mia preocupada.

-Ya par de celosos- dijo Marie.

Albert y Mia la miraron molestos.

-No es por eso- dijo Mia.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Nicholas.

-No va a pasar nada, hay algunas personas patrullando el colegio, los vi hace una hora- dijo John.

-Pues por eso, ellos no tendrían que salir a patrullar- dijo Albert.

En la sala de los menesteres Draco Malfoy sonreía, por fin lo había conseguido, los miedos se habían ido, había cumplido lo que le pidieron, nadie sabia que era lo que planeo, pero ahora frente a el estaba el armario evanescente, la puerta se abrió y un mortifago salio.

-Bien hecho Malfoy, el señor tenebroso estará contento contigo- dijo el hombre vestido totalmente de negro.

Mas mortifagos comenzaron a salir, ya eran aproximadamente cuatro y se veía que mas venían en camino, eso comenzó a atemorizar a Malfoy, pero el acabose vino cuando vio a uno de los tipos que mas miedo le daba.

-Greyback- chillo el rubio.

-Hola pequeño, no me perdería esto por nada- dijo el licántropo.

-pero….-

-El señor tenebroso autorizo a venir a más mortifagos, para hacer mejor nuestra encomienda- dijo una mujer.

-Unos distraerán a la guardia destacada en el colegio, los demás iremos a acabar con Dumbledore- dijo otra voz.

-Nos han dicho que si vemos a los amigos de Potter los matemos-

-Me han contado que la amiga de Potter es bonita- dijo Greyback relamiéndose los labios. –apuesto que tendrá buen sabor-

La noche era fría, Hermione y Luna patrullaban las mazmorras en silencio, ninguna de las dos tenia muchos ánimos para conversar, las dos estaban nerviosas, era una sensación bastante desagradable de intuir que algo muy malo iba a pasar, ya tenían una hora de recorrer las mazmorras, la Profesora McGonagall había cancelado las guardias de prefectos, la castaña sabia que había algunos miembros de la Orden que vigilarían y eso no hacia mas que aumentar sus temores.

Ron, Neville y Ginny recorrían los pasillos del séptimo piso y no había nada raro, también estaba nerviosos, como si esperaran que algo malo pasara de un momento a otro.

-Vamonos a dormir- dijo John.

-Ya es tarde, mañana Hermione seguro que te dirá que fue lo que paso- dijo Nicholas.

-No…ya me harte, voy a buscarla- dijo Albert levantándose.

-Voy contigo- dijo Mia.

-No va a pasar nada, Ron y Hermione volverán pronto- dijo Marie.

Pero ninguno de los dos la escucho, ambos salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Ron y los otros vigilaban la sala de los menesteres cuando los vieron salir, todo fue muy rápido, Malfoy arrojo un polvo que dejo a todos en la oscuridad total, Ni Ron ni los otros lanzaron maldiciones para detenerlos, por temor a herir a alguno de sus amigos, probaron todos los hechizos lumínicos que sabían pero no lograron disipar la oscuridad, con dificultad lograron llegar al sexto piso, donde se encontraron a Minerva y Bill.

Bill y Minerva recorrían los corredores del sexto piso, cuando vieron una silueta pequeña, los dos sacaron rápidamente sus varitas.

-Soy yo- dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué hace fuera de su sala común a esta hora?- dijo Minerva muy seria.

-Yo..-

-Harry nos pidió que vigiláramos- dijo Ron saliendo de entre las sombras.

-Mortifagos- chillo Neville.

Todos paso muy rápido, los mortifagos fueron los primeros en atacar, eran muchos, mas de una veintena, ellos apenas eran 5, así que comenzaron a defenderse sin atacar, pero de pronto seis de ellos bajaron las escaleras, mientras que otros tres tomaban otro camino.

-Hay que detenerlos- dijo Bill.

-Hermione- murmuro Ron.

-Ella estará bien hermanito, pelea- dijo la pelirroja.

La batalla había logrado hacer que Tonks y Remus subieran del tercer piso donde se encontraron a unos mortifagos que lanzaron un polvo que dejo todo en la oscuridad mas atroz, con dificultad subieron las escaleras logrando llegar al sexto piso donde la batalla era mas cruenta.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Remus.

-Son muchos, se dividieron- dijo Bill.

-Los vimos- dijo el licántropo.

Se escucho un quejido lastimero y Ron se dio cuenta que Neville había caído presa de una maldición, su cuerpo sangraba abundantemente, el pelirrojo intento ayudarle, pero los mortifagos tenían superioridad numérica, así que odiándose por ello se reintegro a la batalla.

La noticia de la batalla fue corrida por medio de los retratos que se habían despertado, el profesor Flitwick se integro a la batalla, pero fue enviado por Minerva en busca del profesor Snape.

Hermione y Luna montaban guardia en el despacho de Snape cuando vieron que el profesor de encantamientos corría gritando que había mortifagos en el castillo, entro, se escucho un fuerte golpe y Snape salio, ordenándoles que se quedaran ahí montando guardia, y diciéndoles que Flitwick se había sentido mal.

-Luna están atacando el colegio- dijo Hermione.

Su varita salto de su mano sin que pudiera hacer nada, apenas la rubia trato de hacer algo fue desarmada también.

-Dos de las amiguitas de Potter- dijo una mortifaga alta y delgada.

-A la más alta la conozco, casi la mato el año pasado- dijo Dolohov.

-Las niñas se han quedado mudas- dijo riendo uno de los mortifagos que estaban al fondo.

-Pues bien, ahora si haré el trabajo completo avada kedavra- dijo Dolohov.

Hermione y Luna salieron despedidas y se estrellaron de mala forma en la pared del corredor, los mortifagos voltearon a ver quien había lanzado ese hechizo que las salvo de la maldición asesina que hizo estallar la puerta del despacho de Snape.

-Hay dos mas- dijo la mortifaga lanzando un hechizo aturdidor-

Un movimiento de la varita de Albert desvió la maldición, el castaño veía con odio a Dolohov.

-Parece ser que este si será un oponente mas divertido- dijo Dolohov.

-Te matare- dijo Albert.

-Inténtalo chico, pero estas en desventaja, tu y tu amiguita solo son dos- dijo riendo la mortifaga.

-Nosotros también contamos- dijo Marie que recién llegaba acompañada de John y Nicholas.

-Mas niños peleando, será divertido- dijo otra voz.

La lucha comenzó Mia y los demás solo usaban maldiciones no verbales para no dar ventaja al enemigo y aunque en desventaja lograron hacer buen papel, Albert tomo de inmediato como oponente a Dolohov que no paraba de burlarse de el y de Hermione, un hechizo cortante provoco que Albert sangrara abundantemente del hombro, Hermione y Luna que ya habían sido reanimadas se integraron a la batalla, las maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro, un mortifago bajo logro desarmar a Luna, la castaña tratando de ayudarla se distrajo en el momento justo en que la mortifaga alta desarmaba a John y Dolohov apuntaba a la castaña.

-Avada Kedavra-

Hermione vio que Albert se interpuso levantando su varita, la castaña cerró los ojos sabiendo que no había hechizo capaz de desviar esa maldición.

-Protego- dijo el.

La maldición dio en la varita de Albert que estallo y la explosión estrello de fea forma a los castaños.

-Uno menos, maten a los demás, yo matare a este par que no tiene varita- dijo Dolohov.

-El amo nos dijo que no matáramos mas que a los amigos de Potter- recordó un mortifago.

-Se metieron en la batalla y merecen morir-.

-Inferno- dijo Albert apuntándole a Dolohov con una varita negra.

De la varita de Albert salio una enorme llamarada que dio justo en la cara del mortifago que rodó en el suelo dando bramidos de dolor.

-Esta hecho, vamonos- dijo la mortifaga.

Una maldición explosiva lanzo a los chicos muy lejos mientras los mortifagos ayudaban a Dolohov a levantarse y huían.

-Levántate- dijo Albert tomando de la mano a Hermione -debemos ir a ayudar a Ron y a los demás-

Los chicos corrieron rumbo a las escaleras donde encontraron a sus oponentes que se habían reunido con los otros mortifagos y combatían contra Ron y los otros que estaban siendo acribillados a maldiciones.

Los siete chicos se integraron a la batalla logrando equilibrar las fuerzas, aunque aun estaban en desventaja, pues Bill y Neville estaban caídos. Albert de inmediato fue en busca de Dolohov que tenia la cara llena de horribles quemaduras.

-Te voy a matar- dijo el mortifago.

-Yo lo haré antes- dijo Albert lanzando la maldición asesina que no dio en el blanco.

-Albert- chillo Hermione cuando vio lo que su novio estaba haciendo.

-No saldrás vivo del castillo- dijo Albert.

-Antes la matare a ella- respondió Dolohov.

La pelea duro varios minutos mas, hasta que vieron a Snape y a Malfoy que bajaban de la torre de astronomía corriendo, los mortifagos comenzaron a huir, la mayoría de los defensores del castillo se quedaron para ayudar a los heridos, Bill tenia la cara completamente desgarrada, mientras que Neville estaba débil y aun sangraba, Nicholas tenia un enorme corte en la ceja que sangraba mucho, Marie tenia unas quemaduras en el brazo y John cojeaba, Ron se acerco a Ver a su hermana que sorpresivamente estaba solo con unos rasguños.

-Albert espera- chillo la castaña cuando vio que Albert se lanzaba tras los mortifagos y Harry que recién había bajado y salio en persecución de los mortifagos.

Cuando salieron a los jardines vieron que Hagrid combatía con el enorme mortifago rubio, Harry trato de ayudarlo, pero la llegada de los dos mortifagos contrahechos lo impidió, Albert intento ayudar a Harry pero fue desarmado también, sin embargo lograron recuperar sus varitas y comenzaron a luchar, pero ninguno de los dos era oponente para Snape.

-Potter si no logras cerrar la boca y tu mente jamás podrás vencer- decía Snape.

Albert se le enfrento causando la risa de su antiguo profesor.

-Siempre será lo mismo Spencer, nunca me podrás ganar- dijo Snape mientras un látigo de energía salía de su varita y se estrellaba en la cara de Albert.

Una y otra vez lo golpeo, hasta que un destello de la varita del castaño hizo que el césped se arrancara y formara una cortina que cegó momentáneamente a Snape dándole tiempo a levantarse, todo lo demás fue muy rápido, el profesor de artes oscuras corrió perseguido por un enorme hipogrifo, apenas salio de los terrenos del colegio desapareció.

Albert escucho la terrible noticia que Harry le daba a Hagrid, el director había muerto, si el moreno lo decía era seguro la verdad, el castaño se dirigió a las mazmorras donde recogió los restos de su varita y los guardo en su túnica.

Esa noche muchas explicaciones se dieron la muerte del director fue un duro golpe para los miembros de la Orden del fénix, los heridos fueron curados por la enfermera, solo Bill y Neville se quedaron en la enfermería por que sus heridas eran mas graves, Hermione sollozaba por la muerte del director, ella ya estaba con el y los demás en la sala común. La castaña lo miraba un poco contrariado y por ello hizo la pregunta que tenia en mente.

-¿Cómo fue que nos salvamos de la maldición asesina?-

-Invoque un protego, pero no la detuve, sabia que no iba a lograrlo pero lo intente, fue raro, como si la varita atrajera la maldición- dijo el mientras metía la mano al bolsillo de su túnica para mostrarle a Hermione los restos de la varita de su madre.

-Yo…lo siento- dijo ella. –pero….como es que seguiste peleando-

-Con esta- dijo el sacando una varita negra de su bolsillo.

-Pero ¿de donde la sacaste?- dijo ella.

-Mi padre me obligo a tener mi propia varita- dijo el –pero llore hasta que me dio la varita de mi madre, me hizo prometer que usaría la mia, pero nunca la use hasta hoy, pero siempre la llevo conmigo-

-Siento que la perdieras- dijo ella mientras acariciaba los restos de la varita de su madre.

-No lo sientas- dijo el.

-Tú amabas esa varita- dijo ella.

-Debes de agradarle a mama- dijo el.

-¿Yo?- pregunto ella.

-Me ayudo a salvarte- dijo el sonriendo por primera vez esa noche.

Hermione tomo la varita de Albert y vio que era muy parecida a la varita de su madre, la empuñadura era distinta, pero la punta era parecida al cuerno de un unicornio, era mas larga y por lo que vio sus hechizos eran más potentes.

-Es muy parecida a la de tu madre- dijo ella.

-Si, papa se sorprendió cuando la varita me eligió, la de mama era de nogal y pelo de unicornio, esta es de ébano y pelo de grifo- dijo el.

Al día siguiente el funeral del director se llevo a cabo, muchos magos y brujas llegaron para presentar sus respetos al director, el funeral no fue muy emotivo dado que el Ministro fue quien dio un gran discurso como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida, las personas que en verdad lo conocían no habían hablado, así que una vez que termino los chicos se dispersaron y comenzó su éxodo a casa, casi nadie quería usar el expreso, los padres aun estaban temerosos por el ataque al colegio.

-Hija ¿vendrás con nosotros a casa? después te llevaríamos con tus padres- dijo Molly a Hermione.

-Albert me llevara- dijo la castaña sonriente.

-Tu también luchaste- dijo Molly sonriéndole al castaño que aun lucia unos cortes en la cara producto del ataque de Snape.

-Si- respondió el con una sonrisa –no pude evitar inmiscuirme-

-Si el y los chicos no hubieran llegado Luna y yo estaríamos muertas- dijo la castaña.

-Cuida bien a Hermione- dijo Molly.

Mientras tanto Mia era presentada a la familia Weasley, como era de esperarse los gemelos la recordaron de inmediato, y Fred no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlera a su gemelo mientras le murmuraba algo al oído.

-¿Vendrán por ti?- pregunto Arthur.

-No, regresare con los chicos en el expreso y después usare la aparición- dijo la morena.

-Yo la acompañare- dijo Ron.

-Ron…- decía Molly que recién había llegado con ellos –Yo se que te preocupa pero…-

-Iremos con el- dijeron los gemelos.

-¿Ustedes?- dijo Ron.

-Claro hermanito nos preocupa tu seguridad- dijo George.

-No creo que ataquen de nuevo- dijo Mia.

-Habrá aurores en el expreso- dijo Ron.

-De hecho nos preocupa mas que Mia cause un accidente si se le ocurre ir a saludar al conductor- dijo Fred.

-Fred- chillo Molly reprendiéndole.

-Oye- se defendió Mia.

-¿Es ella?- pregunto Bill.

-Si- dijeron los gemelos riendo por lo bajo.

-¿Que pasa con Mia?- pregunto Fleur.

-Es la chica que le tiro a George el jugo de calabaza en la entrepierna cuando estaba por pedirle a una chica que fuera su novia, y creo que es la misma que le tiro a Percy un frasco con pus de bubotuberculo en la cabeza- dijo Bill.

-Fue un accidente- dijo la morena poniéndose colorada.

-A mi me rompió la nariz y me dio una pedrada- dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba.

No hubo poder humano que lograra que Molly permitiera a Ginny y a Harry que regresaran en el expreso, así que ellos dos partieron usando la red flu junto con los Weasley, el viaje en el expreso fue muy calmado, excepto por las bromas de los gemelos a Mia y Hermione que los hicieron acreedores a un pisotón de la morena y una maldición reductiva del castaño, Hermione redujo los equipajes de todos, y apenas salieron por la barrera se separaron, Albert se fue con Hermione y apenas llegaron a un pequeño pasillo se tomaron de la mano para que Hermione usara la aparición conjunta y lo llevara a su casa, Mia, Ron y los gemelos hicieron lo mismo, igual Marie, Nicholas y John que se fueron juntos, los primos acompañaron a John a su casa y de ahí se fueron a la suya usando la red flu.

Unos días mas tarde la cabeza de Ron se aparecía en la chimenea de la castaña, la sorpresiva aparición del pelirrojo los asusto sobre todo a la castaña que ni se despidió de sus padres cuando escucho que Albert y sus amigos estaban en la casa de Ron.

Hermione no tuvo duda alguna de los motivos de la visita de los chicos a la madriguera y esperaba llegar a tiempo para impedir que lograran sus planes.

La castaña salio de la chimenea, pero iba tan distraída que perdió el equilibrio y salio disparada, pero antes de que tocara el suelo sintió que alguien la detenía. Apenas recupero la compostura vio que Marie le lanzaba un galeon a Albert, mientras que Mia recibía dos galeones de Nicholas y John que miraban con rencor a la castaña.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dio la castaña poniéndose erguida, llevándose las manos a la cintura y viendo ceñuda a todos pero sobre todo a Albert.

-Te gane- dijo Mia quien estiraba la mano para que Albert de mala gana le diera dos galeones.

-Pregunte algo- dijo de mala gana la castaña.

Los Weasley, Harry y los miembros de la Orden veían divertidos la escena.

-Venimos a unirnos a la Orden- dijo Marie sonriente.

-¿Están locos?- dijo Hermione.

-¿Es requisito para unirse?- dijo John.

Hermione de inmediato lo volteo a ver molesta, lo que logro intimidar al chico, Nicholas soltó una pequeña risita, mientras que Marie miraba burlera a Albert como esperando que el regaño se tornara a el, y Mia jugaba con los cuatro galeones que había ganado.

-Tú debes de haber iniciado esto- dijo Hermione.

-De hecho creo que fue el Profesor Dumbledore, yo solo quiero unirme- dijo Albert.

-Albert- chillo enfadada la castaña.

-Yo no traje a nadie ellos vinieron por que quisieron- dijo Albert mirando a sus amigos.

-Ustedes no pueden unirse- dijo la castaña.

-De hecho ya lo hicimos- dijo el sonriente.

-Lo cual es injusto, a nosotros no nos aceptaron de inmediato como a ustedes- dijeron los gemelos.

-Es que somos mas simpáticos- dijo Marie mientras le cerraba un ojo a ambos chicos.

-Profesora- chillo Hermione mirando a McGonagall –usted no puede permitir esto-

-No puedo impedirles nada Hermione, ellos son adultos ya, terminaron su educación mágica básica y demostraron talento en la batalla, además…..necesitamos hoy mas que nunca que los magos y brujas comprendan lo importante que es detener al señor tenebroso- dijo Minerva.

-Esto no es por ti Hermione- dijo Albert.

-Pero- dijo ella.

-Nos unimos a la Orden por que ya vimos de que son capaces y ninguno de nosotros quiere vivir en un mundo gobernado por alguien como Voldemort- dijo Albert.

Hermione bufo derrotada mientras se abrazaba a su novio, sabia que tenia razón y que además de lo que decía, estaba una razón escondida y que el no confesaría, le prometió a Dolohov que acabaría con el y sabia que Albert no descansaría hasta enfrentarse a el y detenerlo, se sentía un poco culpable por que eso era por ella, pero no había marcha atrás, los cinco amigos habían sellado su destino cuando salieron de la sala común para ayudarles y ya no había nada que hacer.

-Amor ¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto el haciendo que Mia levantara la cara viéndola muy interesada.

-Ron me aviso- dijo la castaña logrando que una sonrisa apareciera en la cara de Albert.

-Accio galeones- dijo el apuntando a Mia, los galeones volaron de las manos de la morena, el castaño los tomo con su mano libre y los miro. –falta uno-

-Eso es trampa- dijo la morena haciéndose la ofendida.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto la castaña mirando molesta a Albert.

-Apostaron- dijo Fred,

-Yo le aposte a Albert a que no vendrías a intervenir- dijo Marie indignada –tenia mucha fe en ti-

-Nosotros apostamos con Mia a que llegarías gritando y riñéndonos a todos- dijeron Nicholas y John.

-Yo aposte a Rai a que lo reñirías solo a el apenas llegaras- dijo Mia.

-Y yo le dije a Mia que tan pronto nos viera Ron correría de cotilla con Hermione- dijo el riendo.

-Ehh…cuidado con lo que dices amo de los charcos- dijo ofendido el pelirrojo.

-Tiene razón hermanito, apenas supiste a que venían corriste con Hermione- dijo la pelirroja.

-Consentida no te hagas la loca y págame esos cinco galeones- dijo Albert.

-Ya te pague- dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida.

-No me pagaste, te los quite y solo eran cuatro- dijo el riéndose.

-Pues es lo mas que obtendrás de mi- dijo la morena sacándole la lengua a su amigo.

-Mia…yo que tu pagaría- dijo Marie.

-No hay razón, el amo de los charcos no me hará nada- dijo Mia poniendo mirada de cachorrito.

-Lanzo un encantamiento, quien no pague se ganara unos cuernitos- dijo Marie.

-Te odio- dijo Mia mientras le lanzaba un galeon de mala gana a Albert. –y a ti también cotilla- dijo ella a Ron.

Los días serian difíciles sin Dumbledore dirigiéndolos, pero tenían fe y esperanza de lograr derrotar al señor tenebroso, y eso les bastaba por el momento.


End file.
